


Away

by evak1isak



Series: Sharing is caring [2]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Angst, Cybersex, Dildos, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Praise Kink, Rating May Change, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evak1isak/pseuds/evak1isak
Summary: After being together for a few months, Isak and Even have a long distance relationship, with everything that this means.7,177 km away.Second part of "Sharing is caring".
Relationships: Eva Kviig Mohn/Jonas Noah Vasquez, Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen, Mutasim Tatouti/Eskild Tryggvason
Series: Sharing is caring [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695706
Comments: 56
Kudos: 103





	1. Prologue: I get a little lonely

**Author's Note:**

> right so i've begun writing the second part of sharing is caring (which won't be as long as the first part). I wanted to post this (consider it a prologue) so that you can get a taste of it.
> 
> Also please don't hate me omg i'm suffering so much writing this lol i can't keep my babies apart!! (hence why this story won't be as long hehe).

_January_

2:30 AM

25.

25 days since he last saw Even.

25 days since that last teary kiss at the airport.

And now he was back in Oslo.

At a party, surrounded by a mass of sweaty dancing bodies, dancing with Jonas and Eva and trying not to think about what Even would be doing now. The song that was playing, the song that Even and Isak always danced to together, didn’t help either.

7.177 km away.

13 hours by plane.

The music was so loud that it suffocated his thoughts, making sure that he didn’t think about him, or the days he had spent with Even in Vancouver.

He tried not to think, to numb himself.

But it was almost unbearable.

/

Living with Even had proven to be great, with Even being the best, most caring boyfriend Isak could have ever wished for. It had also helped their relationship, they got to know each other better.

This was the Even Isak loved the most, the one at home. It’s not like he didn’t like the Even that hung out with their group of friends, the Even that did the groceries or the former ice-hockey player Even. Of course not, he loved all versions of Even.

But this intimate Even was the best, the Even that only Isak got to see and know: how he woke up in the morning, always with a morning wood and his hair a mess. He would rub his eyes, almost like a cat, and then would smile at Isak. Isak was also the only one to witness how Even brewed coffee in the morning, his back a little bit lurched and still sleepy.

Isak was also the only one who got to see Even after sex, when they just cuddled, and Even’s eyes got lost in the ceiling, a joint between his long, elegant fingers and his chest covered in bites.

Isak liked the intimacy, the every-day life with Even. Cooking together, having Even draw him naked, the sex ( _the sex_ ), watching a film together, reading the same books so that they can talk about them…

Yeah, he liked home Even a lot.

And, one day, everything shattered.

/

3:25 AM

Isak came back to his ( _theirs_ ) apartment by tram, sitting on his own, since Jonas and Eva took a different one.

Even had just sent him a photo as he got on the tram. It was 3 AM in Oslo, 6PM in Vancouver. It was a selfie on the top of a skyscraper, the view of the city underneath Even’s feet.

He sighed, the alcohol making him dizzy and his forehead against the cold window.

Even still updated every now and then that playlist he had once made for him, back when they were nothing. It felt like ages.

Playing shuffle was probably not the best idea, though.

[ _Not like I'm countin' the days  
But it's been twenty five  
You're out there killin' the game  
But damn, I miss you tonight_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sn3cHUtNZKo)

[ _And I'm out at a party, they're playin' our song  
I cry on the dance floor, it's so embarrassing  
Don't send me photos, you're makin' it worse  
'Cause you're so hot, it's hurtin' my feelings_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sn3cHUtNZKo)

Isak had to stop the music and took his earphones off. Soon he reached their flat. Because it was still their flat. Isak hadn’t moved in a shared apartment since Even moved to Vancouver. He was now working at the laboratory for his department and he also had a side-job as a private Biology teacher for high school students. Plus, Even also wanted to pay part of the rent, since he could afford it thanks to his scholarship.

Isak entered the dark, cold and empty apartment and, with a sigh, he went to the kitchen to drink some water to sober up.

This was, probably, the think he dreaded the most. Going to bed without Even, without feeling his warm body next to his while it rained outside.

He went to bed after brushing his teeth, on his own, and then hugged what had always been Even’s pillow, drifting in his sleep.

[ _I get a little lonely_ _  
Get a little more close to me  
You're the only one who knows me, babe  
So hot, you're hurtin' my feelings  
Can't deal_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sn3cHUtNZKo)

/

6:25 PM

Meanwhile, another Norwegian boy was cooking dinner after a day of sight-seeing with his new roommates, who showed him around.

It was in those little moments, when he was doing chores or cooking, when Even missed Isak the most.

His boyfriend had replied with a heart emoji to his pic, which meant that he probably had gone out with Eva and Jonas. And Even was happy, because he knew how painful it had been for Isak.

It was painful for him, too. Every day he thought about giving up and taking the first plane back home. But Isak wouldn’t tolerate it; he had been the one to convince him, after all.

It had been 25 days since they were last together. When he went with Isak to the airport. When they had kissed in the terminal, tears running down their cheeks.

They had facetimed ever since, of course, they tried to do so every other day.

But he didn’t know when he’d hug Isak again.


	2. Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even has to make a decision that will affect his relationship with Isak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, just so that this is not that confusing: everything written italics is the past. The fragments where the time is shown is the present.

_A few months earlier_

_His last lecture of the day was cancelled, so that meant that Isak got to go home sooner, since he didn’t have to work at the lab today, and he’d surprise Even._

_Even had finished his degree and was now doing side jobs to earn some money until he found something better, preferably something related to cinema._

_He was not in the ice hockey team anymore, considering that you had to be a student in order to play. Isak, however, still did figure skating, and he actually had a training session that morning before his lectures._

_He was exhausted, and his thighs ached while he stood in the cramped tram, the skate blades, hanging from his shoulders, tilting against his lower back._

_But soon he’d be at home with Even, and he couldn’t help and blush at the thought, like an unexperienced teenager._

_“Hei,” he said when he entered the living room, leaving the keys on their coffee table._

_Even was sitting by the table, reading something on his laptop, his reading glasses on the tip of his nose._

_Isak was surprised by the lack of response. Whenever he got home, especially after a long day working at the lab and teaching those high school students, Even always smiled and asked him about his day. And Isak did the same as well._

_“Even?”_

_The older boy just closed his laptop before giving him a weak smile. “Hey. I thought you’d come home later.”_

_“A lecture got cancelled. What’s the matter?” He left his bag on the sofa, walking towards his boyfriend, who was now fidgeting with his fingers._

_“Nothing,” Even said._

_“Even… You’re such a bad liar,” Isak laughed and sat on his lap. “For some reason, you always wink when you lie.”_

_Even gulped before speaking, “I got a scholarship. For a Master.”_

_Isak beamed. “Even, that’s great!” He hugged his boyfriend against his chest, considering that he was still sitting on his lap. “You didn’t say anything about a scholarship.”_

_“I… Uh I applied before, well, us.”_

_“And what is it for?” Isak asked, covering Even’s hand with his hands. He sat then on Even’s lap, something which he often did._

_“It’s a Master in Film Production and Creative Writing. And I would have to play for the university ice hockey team. They also took my ice hockey skills into consideration, since, well, the scholarship is a salary.”_

_Isak’s smile grew wider and he kissed his boyfriend. “I’m so fucking proud of you, Even.”_

_“Isak… It’s… it’s in Vancouver.”_

_Isak’s beautiful smile faded away. “Oh. I see. You’re not turning it down, right?”_

_“I am turning it down.”_

_“What!? Even, this… this is your dream!” Isak held Even’s fingers. “Why would you say no?”_

_“Because of you.”_

_Isak sighed, “Baby, I’m not gonna lie, I wish it was in Tromsø, but you shouldn’t give up this chance. I would love you to do that Master.”_

_Even gave him a sad smile. “But… us.”_

_“We could try long distance.”_

_“It’s gonna hurt, Isak. So much.”_

_Isak smiled. “I know, but I think it’ll be worth it. When… when are you supposed to start?”_

_“I haven’t said yes yet. But, in January.”_

_Soon. It was almost December._

_“Evy, I don’t want you to feel pressured. But think about it, okay? It’s a big chance. Don’t stay here because of me.”_

_“Don’t say that,” Even whispered. “I want to stay with you.”_

_/_

_The back of her T-shirt had some wet patches on its back, since she had put it on after showering and her body was still damp. She did her hair in a bun, slowly singing to the music playing on her phone._

_She had some leftovers from yesterday, so that would do. After a long day with the team, it’s not like she actually wanted to cook._

_The bell rang and interrupted her thoughts._

_“Shit,” she said under her breath._

_She ran to her bedroom and put the first pyjama trousers she found, and then went to open the door. She wasn’t expecting anybody today. Maybe Chris had forgotten her keys?_

_“Isak!” She said, beaming, when she saw her friend, but she immediately saw the distress in his face. “Everything okay?”_

_“Can we talk?”_

_Eva nodded and let the boy in, who let himself fall on the sofa with a sigh. “It’s about Even.”_

_“What about Even?” She asked, sitting next to him._

_“He got a scholarship for a Master. In Vancouver.”_

_“Oh. Oh.”_

_“He seemed less keen than I was yesterday. I want him to excel, you know? But…”_

_“But…?”_

_“Fuck, Eva, I’ll miss him so much. And I know it’s selfish but I think I should’ve asked him to stay.”_

_His friend nodded. “You can.”_

_“I cannot.”_

_“Well, yeah, but you can tell him how you feel. He’s your boyfriend, after all. And you two always talk about how you feel, right?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“Talk to him. I’m sure he feels worse about it than you do, trust me. Choosing whether to go or not must be a nightmare for him.”_

/

10:45 AM

The worst part about showering was doing it on his own. He had gotten used to showering in the mornings with Even, sharing kisses (and blowjobs) under the hot scalding water.

But he still felt a bit hungover due to the alcohol and a shower always helped, with Even or not.

Figure skating helped him to be healthy; at first he was scared that Even’s absence would mean that he would be less careful with his diet, but thankfully it didn’t happen.

He switched on his phone while he ate his cereals, and he smiled when he saw that Even had sent him an audio message.

_Goooood morning, baby! I hope you hear his when you wake up, I’m actually going to bed now. I miss you so much. Every day. Tell me when we can facetime, I need to see your pretty face. Love you_.

Despite all the months together, that deep voice still made Isak feel butterflies.

They had been sending audio messages back and forth, because it was always better to hear the voice than reading just text.

“Morning, Evy,” Isak said to his phone before yawning. “Shit, sorry, I’m so tired. I miss you so much. Mutta and Eskild are coming to have dinner! I’m sure they’ll be happy to talk to you again. They’ll be coming around 8, Mutta works until 7 or something. So… uh, that’s like 11 AM for you, is that okay? Love ya.”

/

11:05 AM

That Sunday, Even woke up soon, so he actually saw Isak’s audio message. After showering, he quickly cooked some eggs and bacon and, after talking a bit with his roommates, he went back to his bedroom and switched on his webcam.

8:06 PM

“Isak!” Eskild shouted from the sofa, his legs over his boyfriend’s lap. “Even is calling!”

The profile picture of a very smiley Even had appeared on the laptop screen, which was on the coffee table, along with the Chinese food they had ordered.

“Ugh, can’t you just pick it up? I’m fetching the beers,” Isak replied from the kitchen.

Eskild shrugged, “I thought he would like to see him first.”

Mutta chuckled and leaned over to accept the incoming call, and soon Even’s face appeared on the screen, his smile widening when his saw his ex-roommate and Eskild on the screen.

“Even, bro!” Mutta said, waving while Eskild changed his posture and cuddled against his boyfriend. “Isak is in the kitchen.”

11:07 AM

“I’m coming!” A voice said from somewhere outside the screen, and Even smiled at the sweet voice. Soon Isak appeared, sitting next to Mutta and handing his friends two beer bottles.

“Hei, baby,” Even said, to which Isak smiled and replied with a “Hei, sweetheart.”

“Oh, God, that’s so corny,” Eskild said on the screen, and Even just laughed before taking a bite of his breakfast. “Are we that corny?”

Isak rolled his eyes. God, Even missed Isak’s fabulous eye-rolling. “You are _worse_ than us, Eskild.” Mutta laughed and then kissed his boyfriend’s temple when the blond boy pretended to be offended.

“How come you are all eating so late?”

“Oh, just Isak,” Mutta said while he opened one of the boxes with the food. “He makes plans based on Canada’s time. So if we had dinner at, like, 6, you’d probably be still asleep.”

“Aww, thank you for keeping me in mind, baby,” Even said. “I’ll eat breakfast with you. How’s everything over there?”

8:10 PM

“Eskild and Mutta are the most annoying couple ever, like I said,” Isak said before eating some of his food from the box. “And Katrin, well, she’s obsessed with me going to the finals, since I didn’t last year.”

“So proud of you, baby,” Even said on the screen, smiling.

“And Vilde is now also stressing me the fuck out so we’re training harder than ever.”

“I’m sure you’ll be great, Isak. You two are fantastic.”

Isak gave him a smile, his eyes lost in the beautiful traits of his boyfriend, before Eskild decided to talk.

“And what about you, how is everything in Canada?”

11:13 AM

Even looked at Eskild’s pixelated face, the boy eating from Mutta’s box. For a few seconds, he hesitated.

He could tell them.

About the sleepless nights.

The regret. Every day.

His new friends, that made everything easier.

But he still felt alone.

/

_Isak was probably still in the plane, on his way back to Europe, the endless Atlantic Ocean underneath him._

_His tears had dried now, the skin a bit wet where they had rolled. He tried not to cry, really, because he knew that it’d make Isak sad, sadder than he was already was._

_It had been a weird taxi drive to the airport, both sitting next to each other, as close as possible and holding hands. Both knew that it would happen soon, but it was still heart-breaking to see Isak leave after such amazing Christmas holidays in Vancouver._

_Together._

_And now, he kept rolling in his bed, the blanket tangled in his legs. Sometimes the sound of an ambulance rushing through the streets would interrupt his train of thoughts. He felt tired, but his eyes would not close, nor would his brain shut up._

_Isak. Isak. Isak._

_Us._

_Isak._

_He sat on his bed, his elbows on his knees while he buried his head in his hands. He then opened the nightstand’s drawer and lit up a cigarette. With his back hunched, he inhaled and exhaled, closing his eyes._

_Even then stood up and walked to the window, the streetlight outside illuminating his bare chest._

_He opened it, the cold wind outside cooling his face, the smoke of his cigarette swirling in the night while his eyes got lost in the skyline, trying to think about something else._


	3. Home To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Even makes a decision in the past, and our boys enjoy some time together in the present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heeeey, new chapter!! (with a bit of drama and a bit of smut bc why not??!)

_Isak fell on the ice, swearing when he felt the cold material against his body._

_“Shit!” he shouted, hitting the iced floor with his fist once stopped moving. Katrin jumped in the rink and skated towards him._

_“What happened? It wasn’t a difficult move,” she said, helping him stand up._

_Isak took a few deep breaths, “I don’t know, I guess I just tripped.”_

_The woman sighed. “Isak, you know we cannot tolerate such stupid mistakes. At least not with skilled figure skaters like you, or Vilde.”_

_Isak was looking around the floor, as if expecting to find a small stone that had made him fall. “I know. Shit… I don’t know what happened. Sorry.”_

_“Everything okay?” She asked softly._

_Isak looked at her. He didn’t want to go back to the conversations from last year. “Yeah. Well, no.” He waved his hand, “Uh, never mind, it’s something stupid.”_

_“You can tell me, Isak.”_

_Isak hesitated at first. His psychologist always told him to open up, which he did, but it was mostly Even the one he talked to._

_“It’s Even.”_

_“Trouble in heaven?” She asked as they skated towards the edge of the rink, Isak’s training being almost over._

_“He got a scholarship for a Master. In Vancouver.”_

_“_ Oh _. I see.”_

_“I try not to think about it, but my mind keeps going there.”_

_“Have you spoken with him?” she said, taking her skates off._

_“Of course. I told him to accept. It’s his dream! It’s not like I don’t want him to do it and stay here, it’s selfish, but Canada…” He sat on the bench next to her, taking his skates off as well._

_“It’s not selfish, it affects you, in a way. It’s hard to be long distance, trust me, I’ve done it. But it’s worth it. It takes a lot of trust and trying to be in contact.”_

_Yeah. Trust._

_Isak had never been good at that. Until Even, which showed him how to trust someone._

_“What happened?”_

_Katrin looked at him, “Oh, we’re married, so I guess it turned out well. Despite the pain.”_

_Isak sighed, “Yeah… the pain.”_

_/_

_The shoes by the door proved that Even was already home, a delicious smell coming from the kitchen._

_“Hei,” Isak said when he entered the kitchen, his boyfriend cooking in comfy sweatpants. “What’s that?” Isak said, leaning over and kissing him on the cheek while Even moved the content of the pan around._

_“Just a Japanese recipe I found online. What took you so long?” Even asked._

_“Oh, I had training with Katrin and a lesson with the kids afterwards.” He opened a bottle of water and drank from it. “There’s this girl who is not that good at science, so I stayed a bit afterwards to make sure that she got it.”_

_Even smiled. “Ugh, you’re the best teacher ever. I bet she just wanted some time alone with you because you’re hot.”_

_Isak snorted, “Maybe. If she knew how hot my boyfriend was, though.” Even smiled while he served the food._

_Somehow, they hadn’t talked about it. It was almost as if it had never happened. But the issue lingered in the air every time they had breakfast or dinner together, when they watched a film or when they went to bed after brushing their teeth together while taking dumb photos with the mirror._

_“So, about the Master…” Isak began after taking a bite of Even’s (rather delicious, like always) food._

_Even, who was sitting in front of him, sighed. “I don’t know, I haven’t made up my mind yet. I just… It’s the only thing I think about, since I wake up until I go to bed; it’s gonna destroy me.”_

_“It’s the only think I think about, too,” Isak said in a whisper. “But you should do it. I mean, in June I’ll have finished my degree. I could maybe apply for a Master there, I’ve looked it up and they have cool stuff. So, if you leave in January, that’s only 6 months.”_

_“_ Only _6 months?”_

_“I mean, it could be worse.”_

_“I get it, baby,” Even said, holding his hand over the table. I just… I don’t know, it feels huge.”_

_“We can do it. Despite the pain, we can do it.”_

_/_

11:35 AM

“You know this is not a good idea right before my lecture, right?” Isak said, placing his laptop on his pillow.

Even smiled on the screen, already shirtless. “Come on, baby. We haven’t done anything since you left.”

Even’s roommates were always at home, and he didn’t feel comfortable with a cyber-sex session with them in the flat. But, today, 30 days after Isak had left, they finally had some time for themselves, since the two of them were out partying. Even, however, didn’t like going out during week days.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this,” Isak said, taking his baggy T-shirt off, revealing his skin and lean muscles. “Also, you should go to bed, it’s late over there and you have to train tomorrow.”

“Hmm… I think it’ll be worth it.”

Isak then took his sweatpants off, now in his underwear, kneeling on his bed in front of the laptop. “Come on, I want to see something as well”

2:37 AM

Even smiled and left the laptop on his bed, the blanket all over the place. He then felt his crotch with his hand, the only thing visible now on his webcam being his lower torso and his long legs, covered in his sweatpants.

“You like what you see, baby?” He asked, feeling the hard-on he was sporting.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Isak said, his eyes focused on the bulge.

“Show me, sweetheart,” Even said, the shape of his dick now clearly visible through the sweatpants.

Isak gave him his back, which was beautifully arched, still kneeling. Slowly, he uncovered his ass, rolling his underwear down his legs.

“Baby, fuck. So fucking hot.” Without further ado, Even took his underwear and sweatpants off, his hard dick swinging between his legs. His eyes never left the screen while he laid on the bed, placing the laptop so that Isak could see his intimate parts as well as his face well.

“Shit, Isak,” Even groaned, tugging his dick when Isak’s hole gaped.

Isak looked over his shoulder and then sat in front of the camera, completely naked, while observing his boyfriend pleasing himself.

“Do you have the dildo I gave you for your birthday, huh?” Even asked.

Shyly, Isak nodded.

“Do you wanna use it? I think you’d look so good with it inside, baby. So fucking pretty.”

Even saw Isak disappear, moving naked around his bedroom, and then heard a drawer being opened.

11:44 AM

“Shit, it feels cold,” Isak said, rubbing the lube between his fingers.

Even snorted on the screen, his hand slowly working his dick. “You got too used to me doing it, huh?”

“Maybe,” Isak said with a smile. He had the laptop between his long legs, his hole clearly visible for Even.

He placed his fingers against his entrance, slowly inserting one.

“You’re so fucking sexy, Isak.” Even groaned. A hand was slowly moving up and down his thick and hard dick while the other played with one of his nipples.

After a few minutes, Isak coated his pink glass dildo, which had a heart at the end, with lube, making sure that it would slide in easily.

He slowly pushed it against his puckered hole, leaning on his elbows, his body completely exposed to Even, who eagerly watched through the screen.

Isak let his head fall backwards, “ _Fuck_.”

2:50 AM

“You’re so fucking perfect, Isak. My own Apollo,” Even whispered, his breathing ragged while Isak slid his pretty dildo inside of him.

“Evy…” Isak whispered on the screen, almost inaudible. Even observed his body, the way his chest, heaving, rose up and down slowly, his abs now contracting and the vein of his neck visible.

The dildo was slowly entering him, his dick twitching every now and then while Isak whispered Even’s name.

It was _too much_. Isak was the most beautiful sight Even had ever witnessed, and he knew that he wouldn’t last long.

He wished to be inside his boyfriend, moving his golden curls away before biting his neck in the exact same moment that his dick hit Isak’s prostate.

11:52 AM

“Come on, baby. You’re being such a good boy,” Even praised him through the screen.

Isak, meanwhile, had completely buried the dildo inside of him, its pink heart made out of glass the only part visible.

“I need your dick, Even,” Isak moaned while he moved the dildo in and out, whimpering when he hit his own prostate.

“Shit, princess. I miss you so much.”

Isak’s eyes followed the movement of Even’s fist pumping his dick on the screen. He _needed_ to have that cock inside his mouth, filling him up, lowering his head until he could feel the tip touching the back of his throat, his nose buried in Even’s pubic hair.

He missed the touches, the kisses while they fucked, Even’s expert fingers all over his body.

“Even, I…”

With a light stroke of his dick, in the exact same moment that his dildo touched his sweet spot, he came again, his cum staining his lower torso.

And he heard Even grunting on the screen, and, although he only wanted to close his eyes and come down from his orgasm, he watched his boyfriend, who was kneeling in front of his webcam, the movements of his hand so fast that the image was a bit slow.

Isak knew Even’s movements by heart, the way his body reacted to different stimuli. When he was about to come, whether it was when masturbating or when he was inside Isak, Even’s legs trembled slightly and his breathing was quicker.

Isak was a bit sad that he couldn’t see his face and, as if Even had read his mind, the boy moved the computer, and now it was almost as if Isak was between his legs, Even stroking his big dick over him and observing him.

Soon he came, groaning Isak’s name, and spilled over his room. _Shit_ , Even muttered when a droplet fell on the webcam. After taking a few breaths, he removed it with his thumb and smiled at the sweaty Isak on the screen, who still had his dildo inside.

2:56 AM

“Can I see how you take it out, baby?” Even asked tenderly, his boy clearly about to pass out; which wasn’t good, since he had a lecture afterwards.

Isak nodded and slowly took the dildo out, his hole clenching around nothing.

“Shit, you’re so fucking perfect, Isak.”

Isak smiled on the screen. “So are you. Shit, I’m tired now and I should be heading to uni.”

“Next time we’ll do it when you’re about to go to bed.”

Isak agreed. “We are also taking a bath together. I miss those.”

Even did a kiss in the air. “And I miss you!”

/

_“Can you meet me at the park?” Isak said on the phone. He had finished his lecture and he had four hours before his private lessons with his students, but he didn’t really want to go home._

_“Hmm, yeah, sure,” Eva said. “We’ve just finished training. See you there in 20 minutes?”_

_“Okay, see you.”_

_Isak walked until he reached the park near the campus, his legs burning. The grass was covered in snow and his breath was visible in the air._

_The conversation still filled his thoughts, to the point that he couldn’t think about anything else._

_He walked in the park, waiting for Eva. There weren’t many people, not with the snow heavily falling._

_After a while, he heard the noise of someone walking on snow behind him, and he looked over his shoulder to find Eva._

_“What’s happened?”_

_“He said yes,” Isak said. Without adding anything else, he hit the tree closest to him with his fist. And it hurt. It hurt so much… But that’s what he wanted._

_“The scholarship His friend said, worried about his reaction._

_Eva slowly placed her arm over his shoulders, feeling the muscles underneath her relax. Somehow, she always knew how to calm Isak down._

_Slowly, they walked to a bench, sitting together. Eva then noticed that the dark bags underneath his eyes had come back. Isak had been sleeping well, ever since he fixed things with Even. God, it felt so long ago…_

_“Yeah.”_

_“_ Oh _.” She didn’t really know what to say at first._

_Isak nodded. “He told me about it a few days ago, he hadn’t made up his mind yet, because of me. Because of_ us _. And I told him to go, you know? It’s his dream. And it’s just a few months, then I could move there or something. But… God, I’ll miss him so much, and it hurts so much.”_

_Isak still remembered the conversation that morning during a hurried breakfast._

_A few hours earlier_

_“So, I’ve thought about it,” Even began, slowly putting his mug of coffee down. “I’m gonna accept it.”_

_Isak, who had been spreading butter on his toast, stopped moving before looking up at his boyfriend, who clearly looked like he had taken the most difficult decision in his life._

_Isak took a deep breath, leaving the knife and the bread on the plate, because he could feel his hands trembling and he didn’t want to make a mess._

_“I see.”_

_“Baby, if you–“_

_“It’s fine,” Isak interrupted. “I already told you, it’s just a few months.”_

_“Sure?” Even asked, clearly worried that he could hurt him._

_Isak smiled. “Of course. I’m so proud of you,” Isak said, leaning over the table and kissing him._

_“It’s just… it’s so far away, you know?” Isak told Eva, who now had her head on his shoulder an kept rubbing his back._

_“I know. I wouldn’t like to be in your position. Or worse, Even’s.”_

_“Yeah,” Isak said, fidgeting with his fingers. “I don’t wanna know how difficult it must be for him. But at the same time I want him to do it. He deserves it. He deserved the world. I guess we’ll suffer for a few months and then it’ll be okay.”_

_“You know you can count on me and everyone else, right?” Eva asked, looking at him._

_“Of course,” Isak replied, and then gripped one of her hands._

/

_“I had an idea,” Even said, his grey sweatshirt in his hands._

_They had just bought the plane tickets to Vancouver. A one-way ticket for Even, a return ticket for Isak. Even would be moving to Vancouver during Christmas and Isak would spend the holidays with him there._

_It was a Friday evening and it was heavily raining outside. They had bought Indian food and they would spend the evening watching a film by Xavier Dolan._

_How appropriate._

_“What?” Isak asked. They had been folding underwear in their living room, leaving the folded socks and boxers on the sofa._

_“You take this,” Even said, handing him the grey hoodie. “And, I take this one.” He took Isak’s soft pastel blue sweatshirt, which they had dried with their underwear, and put it on. It was a bit tight on him, but Even could perfectly wear it._

_Isak snorted, “Okay?”_

_“I’ll wear yours and you’ll wear mine when we’re at home. And then,” he gulped, “when we’re apart, we’ll still have each other’s smell with us.”_

_Isak laughed, folding an underwear. “Even, that’s disgusting! Aren’t we gonna clean them?”_

_“No?” Even said, raising his eyebrows, waiting for his answer. “So? Come on, I’m trying to be romantic!”_

_Isak gave him a goofy smile and put the grey sweatshirt on. “Okay. To be honest, I think it’s something I’ll miss: your smell. You smell really fucking good.”_

_“You too,” Even said with a smile. “If there was a perfume with your smell, I’d buy it.”_

_Isak laughed, leaving a pair of boxers on the sofa. “Okay, that’s creepy.”_

_[No, I don't want to keep on coming  
When I'm miles away  
And you're too far away  
Oh, but if I need you to remind me  
That nothing has changed  
Would it be okay, would it be okay for you?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fvUmrVnqLV0) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you liked it!!


	4. History of Touches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak goes to Vancouver with Even during Christmas, and then leaves to Norway. And in the present, Even has a new friend…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> right so this is the longest chapter of the story, but important things happen!!

8:15 PM

“I’m very proud of you two,” Katrin said while Isak and Vilde skated towards her, holding hands. “You both have improved _a lot_ compared to your trainings before Christmas.”

Vilde, beaming, thanked her, blabbering before Katrin interrupted her. “Vilde, do you mind if Isak and I talk a bit on our own?”

The girl, with her jaw slack at first, looked between them two and then smiled, “Of course!”

“Wait for me and we’ll have a coffee together afterwards,” Isak said with a smile. He had the feeling that the girl thought that Katrin and him would be talking about her. And Isak knew that it was not the case.

Once Vilde had left, Katrin following her over her shoulder, she finally smiled at Isak. “So, how are you?”

“He’s in Vancouver, and, well, it’s been difficult, but I’m getting used to it.”

She smiled. “I know. Siv told me. I just want to make sure that you’re well, I know how difficult long distance can be. And I know that I’m tough, but if it becomes too much, you can always tell me or not compete, if you don’t want to.”

Isak nodded, “But I want to compete.”

“Perfect, then. I’m sure that by the end of the year you two will be fit for the competition. See you, Isak.”

Isak cleaned his sweaty face with his towel while he walked to the locker rooms. When he got inside, there was already someone else, shirtless and about to take his jeans off.

The brunette boy stopped in his tracks when he saw Isak enter.

“Oh. _Hei_ ,” Chris said.

They hadn’t seen each other in ages now. In the first term, Isak training was schedule after the male hockey team’s, but he changed it with Jonas so that he didn’t have to see them.

But now, with the new term, schedules changed. He knew that the hockey guys trained thirty minutes after him, so Chris was actually quite early.

“Uh… hi,” Isak replied, walking to the other side of the locker room where he had his bag.

An awkward silence followed, Chris getting in his hockey uniform while Isak quickly changed. He didn’t even shower, he’d do that when he got home.

When he was about to leave, Chris called his name out.

“Isak, wait!”

Isak slowly turned around, although he just wanted to leave.

“Yes?”

“We haven’t seen each other in a while, and I, uh…” Chris looked down at the floor, biting his lip before finally meeting Isak’s eyes. “I wanted to say that I’m so sorry, for so long. God, I was such a fucking dick. I deserved every fist from Even, to be fair. And, uh, I know that Even is in Vancouver, so if you’re feeling lonely, we could all hang out? If you want to?”

Isak tightened his jaw. “Fuck off, Chris.”

And with that, he left.

11:23 AM

Even smiled at the picture Isak had just posted on Instagram. He was with Jonas and Eva, sitting somewhere in a park, wearing his blue hoodie. He had told him about his picnic with his two friends the other day. The hoodie was the same one Even had worn at home for so long.

And right now Even was wearing his grey one, which Isak had worn and, although It didn’t smell like him anymore, it still brought back memories.

Someone knocked on his bedroom door, “Come in.”

He looked up his phone after commenting three big hearts on Isak’s post. Ryan stood by the threshold, his left foot against his right calf.

“Jacob and I are going out tonight, you coming?”

Even groaned, “Dude, I wish but I can’t! I have my first hockey match tomorrow morning.”

“Oh, I see. Well, we can go out next week then to celebrate your victory,” he said with a wink. “And then you can meet some of our friends.”

“I already have friends here, mind you,” Even replied.

“I mean, friends _outside_ your Masters Degree, you know? We might not be as hipster as you lot, but we’re cool.”

Even laughed, “I’ve never said you weren’t cool!”

Ryan was the most talkative one. He was born and raised in Vancouver, so he knew every corner of the city and the best (and cheapest) pubs in the city. It reminded Even of himself: long legs, blue eyes and blond hair, although Ryan’s was darker.

Jacob, on the other hand, was a bit more private and quiet, although still great. He spent a few nights every week at his girlfriend’s shared flat, so they didn’t see each other that often.

“I don’t know how you do it in Norway, but expect to get wasted in seconds here,” Ryan said, typing something on his phone. “Anyways, we’ll try not to make noise when we come back. And good luck tomorrow!” With that, he slowly closed the door behind him.

/

_They had to wake up soon, too soon. First they’d take a plane to London, and then they would fly to Vancouver. It was the first time that they were both leaving Europe._

_“You can sleep on my chest, it’s fine,” Even said. Isak’s eyes kept closing, although the boy tried to keep them open._

_“I don’t want to,” Isak said. They were now in the plane that would take them to Vancouver. “I want to see your pretty face,” he added with a goofy smile._

_Just like Even had thought, Isak finally fell asleep, his face slowly falling on his shoulder. Even positioned him so that Isak would be more comfortable and, soon afterwards, he felt asleep with his chin on Isak’s head._

/

2:13 PM

“Since when do you have that blanket?” Even asked on the screen of his phone.

Isak was on their bed, about to go to bed. It was 11:13 PM in Oslo.

“I used to hug it when I was a child, it helped me sleep,” Isak explained, tightly hugging the small blanket. “And then I always kept it. I never used it with you because, well, my insomnia kind of faded away, I guess. But now…” He stopped, almost as if he was about to reveal something that he wanted to keep for himself.

“Now what, baby?” Even asked, worried. Was Isak having trouble sleeping?

“Nothing, really. I miss cuddling, so I have something to cuddle while I try to sleep, I guess.” Isak yawned, and Even smiled.

“Well, you’re tired at least.”

Isak hummed. “Talk to me, tell me anything. About your day, for example.”

“I just had a few lectures, and then I hit the gym. It’s compulsory for all the hockey team members to go to the gym three times a week, plus the trainings every day. So, a bit exhausting.”

Even kept talking about his day, observing the beautiful face of his boyfriend, who had his eyes closed. A few minutes later, he noticed that the boy was softly snoring.

“Issy?” He asked, but his boyfriend didn’t reply. Even couldn’t help but smile: he looked so cute! He took a screenshot.

“Okay, I think it’s time to go to bed,” he said. “Good night, baby,” he said, and then stopped the video-call.

/

_Isak kept touching Even as much as he could, because he knew that soon he wouldn’t be able to do so. When they were in the plane, when they took the subway to Even’s new place, and when they stood in the middle of the living room, chatting with Even’s new roommates, Isak just took Even’s arm and placed it around his waist, and Even brought him closer to his side._

_“So this is the famous Isak,” Jacob asked. “We’ve heard a lot about you,” he added, stretching his arm to shake hands with Isak._

_“I hope only good things,” Isak replied. Then Ryan introduced himself. They seemed nice. They had been talking over FaceTime for the last few weeks, ever since Even signed the contract, and they seemed great people. Isak was sure that they would get along._

_“You two must be exhausted with the jet lag,” Ryan said. “We’ve prepared your bed in case you need to sleep and, uh, Jacob and I need to help his girlfriend, so we’ll be out.”_

_A few minutes later, after some hugs and taps on the back, the two Norwegian boys were now on their own._

_Even chuckled, “I bet they thought we were gonna have sex or something,” he said, kissing the tip of Isak’s nose, now both standing alone in the middle of the living room._

_“Even Bech Næsheim, I’m having that dick before going back to Norway,_ but _,” he yawned, “before that we are gonna sleep because this jet lag is killing me.”_

/

_Isak yawned, still tired but feeling better. He then noticed Even, right next to him, his elbow folded and his head on his hand while he watched Isak sleep._

_“Hey,” he whispered, leaning over to kiss his boyfriend._

_“What time is it?” Isak asked. It was dark outside Even’s new window, and they had arrived to Vancouver, thanks to the time change, quite early._

_“Almost nine in the evening. Are you hungry?” Even asked._

_“I’m starving.”_

_“There’s a Japanese restaurant near, or so says Google Maps. It’s still open.”_

_With a yawn and stretching his arms, Isak stood up, “Let’s go, then.”_

_._

_Being in this city together, during Christmas, made Isak feel a bit sad: Christmas always meant family gatherings, spending time with your loved ones and so on and so forth. But Isak would have to go back home and leave Even behind (or, rather, Even would leave him behind)._

_They visited the city together, spending their last few days in a while together and enjoying every second of it._

_And, of course, there was a a skating rink in a famous square, a big Christmas tree behind. And, of course, Even wanted his boyfriend to show off._

_“Impress them,” Even said, the two of them holding hands while skating with other people around them._

_“It’s dangerous with so many people!” Isak said. “Also, let’s be honest, the quality of this ice skates is not the best.”_

_“Yeah, I’ll give you that.” Even then pushed him against the fence surrounding the rink and kissed him, until they ran out of breath._

_“Even, what’s gotten into you?”_

_Even chuckled and leaned in his ear, “Not you,” he joked._

_Isak then noticed that there was a tear in his eye. “Oh, Even, what are you thinking?”_

_The boy just shook his head. “Nothing, it’s just… This seems so surreal, and then you’ll have to go back soon and…”_

_Isak hugged him. He knew that Even always tried to keep the façade up so that it didn’t make Isak sad, but it was now the figure skater the one that had to play that role._

_“Baby, it’s fine,” Isak whispered._

_“I’m sorry,” Even said after they stopped hugging, fidgeting now with their fingers._

_“Let’s enjoy our holidays, okay? And New Year’s Eve! This is our first New Year’s Eve together.”_

_Even smiled. “Yeah. The one of many more to come.”_

_/_

12:30 AM

The coffee he had bought near uni was now cold. He took a few sips every now and then while he typed on his laptop what his lecturer was saying. Soon this lecture would be over, and then he had thirty minutes to eat before training with his team.

Time flew by when he was at university. He loved this Master, what he learned, how he got to put everything into practice. And he also got to play hockey. The only downside, though, was the distance between Vancouver and Oslo. Between him and Isak.

Isak, who was now beaming in the screen of his laptop.

Ryan had told him how corny it was, but, hell yeah, Even was proud to be horny as fuck if it meant having a picture of his boyfriend as his screen background.

Soon the lecture was over and, after explaining to his new, lovely friends that he only had thirty minutes before his training, he left in a hurry.

At the door of the lecture hall, he felt his body hit someone else’s, who was about to come inside, his folder and a book falling on the floor, sprawled with sheets from the other person.

“Shit, I’m sorry,” Even said to the blond girl who was standing next to him, still shocked. He knelt to pick everything up. “Are you okay?”

The girl, who was looking at the mess on the floor, smiled instead. “ _Er du norsk?”_

Even, confused, looked up. She had clearly seen the small Norwegian flag on the corner of his folder.

He nodded, and the girl smiled.

“Sonja,” she said, shaking hands with Even when he knelt on the floor, both of them picking up their stuff.

Even smiled back. “Even.”

/

_The crowd chanted, and soon a new year began in Vancouver._

_“Happy New Year, baby,” Even said after they broke the kiss, giving Isak a peck._

_“Happy New Year,” Isak replied, his arms around Even’s shoulders._

_And, as much as they both enjoyed spending New Year’s Eve together, they both knew that this meant that they had few days left before Isak had to leave._

/

1:15 PM

Isak appeared on the screen of his laptop, and Even smiled. It was late in Oslo, and Isak was in his pajamas, sitting on the sofa in their living room.

10:16 PM

Isak frowned when he heard a female voice saying “ _Shit_ ” in Norwegian.

1:16 PM

“Do you need help?” Even said in Norwegian.

Afterwards a girl appeared and sat next to Even on the sofa, handing him a beer. “My phone fell to the floor, that was it.”

Even took a gulp from his bottle of beer and then smiled at Isak.

“Issy, this is Sonja.”

10:17 PM 

Isak didn’t know what to say. Another Norwegian (and a very pretty one).

He saw her smiling at him, waiting for his answer.

“ _Oh_ ,” he said.

_Great, Isak_ , he thought.

1:17 PM

“So, you’re the famous Isak?” She asked.

“Uh… How… how did you two meet?” He managed to say. “I’m sure that there aren’t many Norwegians in Vancouver.”

“We bumped into each other at uni,” Even said. “Literally. All of our books were all over the floor. And then Sonja saw the Norwegian flag on my folder.”

10:19 PM

_Just like in the movies_ , Isak thought. Suddenly he didn’t feel like talking to Even today.

“We saw each other again in the campus and I invited Sonja for lunch. She’s also from Oslo!” Even said on the screen. “Anyways, how was your day?”

“Cool. Uh… not much, really. I practiced with Jonas today, there’re some loops that he couldn’t master, so I was trying to help.”

“Of course you were. You’re so fucking good, baby,” Even said on the screen, looking so proud.

“Wait, what exactly do you do?” Sonja asked.

Honestly, Isak didn’t feel like talking to her.

“Figure skating,” Isak said.

“Do you know Noora?” She asked.

“You know Noora?” Both Isak and Even said at the same time.

Sonja, who didn’t know whom she should look first at, looked at Even first and smiled, looking then at Isak.

“Yeah, kind of. She shared a flat with a friend of mind, Eskild.”

“What the fuck, you know Eskild!?” Isak asked. “And Mutta too, I guess.”

The girl fake-grimaced. “Yeah. Aren’t they annoying?”

Isak chuckled. “You tell me.”

Even laughed on the screen. “Shit, the world is small…”

“Or, rather, Oslo is small,” Sonja pointed out.

/

7:22 PM

“Okay, what’s bugging you?” Jonas asked when they got inside his shared apartment. They had finished training today and, like every other Wednesday, they always tried to have dinner together. Eva would join as well, and then she would stay, and Isak would go back home to his empty flat.

He left his gym bag and ice skates by the door and then took his shoes off. “Nothing, it’s just…” He said, sitting on the sofa next to his friend.

Jonas, who saw that this was serious, locked his phone. They would order Chinese, and he was hungry, but food could wait.

“So?”

Isak sighed. “Nothing. Even introduced me a new friend of his a few days ago.”

“That’s good, bro.”

“Yeah, well, she’s pretty as fuck and she’s actually Norwegian, from Oslo. She even knows Noora and Eskild.”

Jonas nodded slowly. “Shit, the world is a small place, huh? But, anyways, what’s wrong with her being friends with Even and being pretty? You both are serious _and_ I’m sure that Even finds you even more attractive.”

“I know, but… What if… I mean, I noticed the way she looked at Even and… well, they’re in the same city, 7,000 km from Oslo and–“

“Isak,” his friend interrupted, and Isak, who had been fidgeting with his fingers, finally looked up. “You trust him, and he trusts you.”

“Of course I do, it’s just…” He began to cry, although he didn’t really want to, “It’s so difficult, Jonas. And sometimes I feel like I’m not good enough, thanks to fucking Alex, and then Even will dump me or something.”

His friend moved closer and hugged him. “Hey, shhhh… It’s okay. I know it must be tough. But you two will work it out.”

/

_His hands ran up Isak’s thighs, who had his hands buried in Even’s mane of hair. They had been kissing for ages now, and Even loved it. Loved biting Isak’s lip, pressing his tongue against his mouth to ask for permission to enter, and loved the whimpers Isak made when feeling Even’s long fingers pressing his thighs, one of his hands cupping his butt now._

_Even also loved the contact, their naked bodies against each other. Isak was sitting on him, his hands now feeling his chest. Isak touched as much as he could, because this was the last night in Vancouver and he knew that it would be a long time before he could touch his boyfriend ever again._

_Even pressed lightly one of his hinders against Isak’s puckered hole. His boyfriend gasped, breaking the kiss. The gasp was followed by a mantra of Isak repeating his name between kisses._

_“You’re so fucking beautiful,” Even said while Isak straddled him, pushing him against the mattress. Even groaned when Isak moved his hips and, consequently, brushed his ass against his already hard dick._

_Isak leaned over, his arms bracketing Even’s head, and then he kissed him passionately. “I want you to make love to me,” Isak said. “Like you’ve never before,” he whispered, kissing him again._

_Even whimpered and ran his hands across Isak’s chest, covered in bruises. He couldn’t stop touching him; he_ needed _to touch him, feel him. He craved him._

_“Let me open you up,” Even said, taking the bottle of lube from his nightstand. He then coated his fingers and pressed one against Isak’s entrance. Isak opened his eyes wide open, and Even smiled. He loved the fact that he was the only one who got to see Isak like this._

_The view he had in front of him was mesmerising: Isak’s golden hair completely disheveled, his eyes full of lust and his mouth open at the feeling of Even’s finger entering him._

_Even then added another finger and brought Isak closer by holding him by his nape, kissing him passionately. Even then couldn’t help it, and a tear rolled down his cheek, staining Isak’s._

_“Don’t cry,” Isak whispered. “Or I’ll cry too.”_

_Even gave him a sad smile. “We’re gonna cry, anyways.”_

_Isak kissed him again, and then began to cry. “Please, fuck me. I need you. I love you.”_

_Even then proceeded to flip them over and coated his dick with lube, slowly entering Isak, observing his traits, the way he reacted, getting high on the sounds his boyfriend made. His arms felt all of Isak’s body, knowing that it was the last time he’d be touching Isak like this in a while. The last time he would make love to him. And this way, by making love to his boyfriend, he told him everything he had already told Isak before, this time full of passion: how much he loved him, how much he meant to him._

_They both cried during the process; it was painful, knowing that they would be long-distance soon._

_That night, they slept cuddled, naked, as usual, but this time it felt more intimate. Even woke up in the middle of the night, stroking Isak’s cheeks and hair. Soon they would have to wake up and go to the airport._

_And soon they would be 7,177 km away._

[I wake you up in the middle of the nightTo express my love for youStroke your skin and feel youNaked I can feel all of youAt the same moment](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X2NP9o2oAdo)

[I wake you up in the night  
Feeling this is our last time together  
Therefore sensing all the moments  
We've been together  
Being here at the same time  
Every single touch we ever touch each other  
Every single fuck we had together  
Is in a wondrous time lapse  
With us here here at this moment  
The history of touches  
Every single archive  
Compressed into a second  
All with us here as I wake you up](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X2NP9o2oAdo)


	5. On my own tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak sees something, he talks about it with Even, he needs a break and the traditional skiing trip is coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg please don't hate me for this!! i hope you like this update! i kind of had a writer block but i'm currently writing the next chapters of this. xx

02:05 AM

Isak got in the bathtub, his computer on a chair next to him. Candles illuminated the bathroom and he had filled the bathtub up, now full of soap and bubbles.

He sighed and poured himself some wine. In that moment, Even rang. Isak smiled and left the cup of wine on the floor.

Even’s face appeared on the screen as well, beaming at Isak. He was also in the same position, with foam up to his chest.

“Hey, baby,” Even said on the screen. “You bought wine?” He asked when Isak took a sip.

“Hmm. The cheapest one I’ve found in the supermarket.”

“I should’ve thought about it too,” Even said on the screen.

“Next time, if you want.” Isak toasted in the air. “This is for you.”

Even smiled. “So, how are things in Oslo? I miss you.”

Isak sighed, looking sadly at the screen. “Yeah. I miss you too. So much… But otherwise, everything is okay. A lot of training; Vilde is scared that we won’t make it, although Katrin says that we’re doing well. I don’t know, life is still going on, but it feels weird not being with you, you know?”

Even gave him a sad smile on the screen, “Yeah, I get it. We’ll get to live life again, and together, soon, baby.”

Isak smiled, staring at the beautiful man on the screen. God, how did he get so lucky? “Yeah, I hope.”

/

11:45 AM

Sometimes Even wondered: had he made the right choice? It happened mostly after talking to Isak, or when he was alone in his bedroom, smoking a joint at 2 am on the windowsill, wishing that Isak was sitting opposite to him.

It also happened during lectures, when his minded drifted away because he was tired from training and couldn’t focus on what was being said. It was only when playing that he thought about something else: he could only focus on the game. It was the only moment of the day when he stopped overthinking. It had been three days since he talked with Isak while in the bathtub, and he hoped he’d get to talk to him soon.

He left the big auditorium and went to the canteen, where he was supposed to meet Sonja. The girl was already there, sitting on a table while typing on her phone.

“Hei,” Even said, sitting in front of her. She left her phone and smiled.

“You look tired,” she said.

Even sighed. “Long week, and it’s only Wednesday.”

“Are they being tough on you? The team, I mean,” she said while she opened a Tupperware. 

“I mean, it’s what I expected. I’ve not been sleeping well, that’s all.”

“I’m going out tonight to have dinner with my roommates. They are lovely, and you’re welcome to come. Do you like sushi?”

“I love sushi,” Even said with a smile.

“So, are you coming tonight?”

“Sure, I will.”

She nodded and stood up. “Great! I’ll text you the location. I have to go now, I have a seminar in less than ten minutes.”

/

09:45 AM

The water was hitting his back, and It felt so good that Isak could stay here forever. He didn’t have to think, he didn’t have to worry about anything else: about uni, about the laboratory, about Even.

He sighed, and then heard the door of the locker room open. When he got out of the shower with a towel around his hips, he found Jonas already undressing.

“Hey,” he said, opening his bag.

“Hey. How is Katrin?”

“I’m fucking dead, so I guess she’ll beat you up, too.”

“Are you having lunch at uni?”

Isak shook his head, “No, I’m going home today.”

“Tacos night with Magnus?” Jonas suggested.

Isak sighed. “I’m not in the mood, sorry.”

Jonas rose his eyebrows. Isak never said no to tacos. “Everything okay?”

Isak just shrugged and then handed Jonas his phone. The brunette boy scrolled down, reading the conversation.

ISAK

_baby, i’m going home after training, you wanna facetime?_

EVEN

_Babyy, I can’t today! I won’t be home until eight or so. Maye tomorrow?_

ISAK

_oh_

_if you’re busy, it’s fine_

EVEN

_I’m having dinner with Sonja and her roommates. I’m free tomorrow, tho. Xx_

Jonas looked up. “So what? He’s going out, having some fun with his new friends! Something that you don’t seem keen on doing.”

Isak took the phone back and sighed. “I just… I don’t like her.”

“You’re jealous, aren’t you?”

“I’m _not_.”

Jonas laughed. “You are! You’re afraid she’s gonna steal your man! Issy, we’ve talked about this already. I know Even: he wouldn’t do that.”

Isak nodded. “I know, but I just… it’s all in my head, you know? And, sometimes, it feels like it’s going to convince me.”

/

07:30 PM

“Sorry,” Even said, taking his phone from his pocket after it buzzed. Sonja’s roommates were great. They were all about to finish their food.

“Is it Isak?” Sonja asked.

Even, who hadn’t even unlocked it, looked up and rose his eyebrow. “I don’t know. Why?”

Sonja shrugged. “I don’t know, it’s just that you two talk too much. I don’t think that’s good in a relationship, to be so controlling, you know?”

Even chuckled. “I’m not controlling him. And he isn’t controlling me, either.”

“I didn’t say that. Sorry, anyways.”

Even read the texts on the screen. “It’s not Isak, though. My roommates are hosting a party…” He sighed. “Well, I guess it’s better to attend it than complain. You all wanna come?”

The three girls eagerly nodded.

/

08:25 PM

He should have said yes to tacos. Now he was sulking in their living room, playing a show on Netflix in the background while he ate the most miserable dinner ever.

He decided that he would go soon to bed; he wasn’t in the mood for, well, anything. Katrin had told him to watch some videos on different figure skating moves, but he couldn’t even bothered. He was still pissed off due to the Sonja thing.

It was fine, of course, that Even went for dinner with her and her friends, he knew that it was okay. But he had a bad feeling about her, although he didn’t really know the girl. And, deep down, he knew that he as overreacting. But his previous relationship had fucked him up and, although things were much better now, sometimes the demons of his pasts came back.

09:30 AM

The sound of his alarm waking him up was what Isak dreaded the most. With Even, it would be kisses on his neck and shoulders what would wake him up, a few whispered words, and even more cuddles. But now it was that sound that drilled his brain what would be there next to him to wake him up every day.

Also, because Isak was a spoiled brat, he would get a few more minutes of sleep when Even stood up, stretched his arms with a yawn, kissed him on his temple and then went to make coffee for them while Isak stayed in bed for a while.

Things had changed.

Yawning and with his eyes half-closed, Isak went to the bathroom to clean his face with cold water. It always woke him up. After that, he brewed coffee. He always left the coffee machine with the coffee already in before going to bed so that he didn’t have to do that half asleep. He was that lazy.

He had breakfast in their kitchen, by their small table. A cup of coffee and cereals. Meanwhile, he checked his mails and Instagram.

Jacob, Even’s flatmate, had posted a story. He clicked on it. It was a video filmed from their sofa. There were bottles of alcohol and cups thrown all over the coffee table, and an ashtray with cigarettes. The music was so loud that Isak had to lower the volume. He could hear screams and people chatting as well. The camera moved around the living room, showing his followers the party that was going on.

Isak frowned and stopped the story. Something had caught his attention, in a corner of the living room.

It was Even, with Sonja.

It was fine, of course, but he swore that he had seen something weird. He replayed the video.

They were giving their backs to the camera, chatting with someone else in a circle. And then Isak saw it.

Sonja’s arm going to Even’s waist, and Even’s waist about to touch her shoulder. Then the video ended.

_No._

_Not him._

_Not Even_.

Isak didn’t cry at first. He wouldn’t cry. Also, he had to be at the laboratory in an hour and needed to hurry. The laboratory would clear his mind. He was sure that he had misunderstood everything. He _hoped_ that he had.

But his mind kept fucking him up.

/

10:30 AM

The small flask that he had in his hands fell on the floor. It shattered, but thankfully there was no substance within.

“Shit,” Isak said under his breath, but the sound of the glass shattering against the floor caught the attention of his lecturer, the Head of the Department and the reason why he got a scholarship as a laboratory assistant.

“Isak?”

He appeared, also wearing a white coat. “Everything alright?”

“It was empty,” Isak said, waving it off.

“Could you go to my office afterwards? Nothing bad, I promise,” he said.

Isak gulped, but nodded anyways.

_What did he want?_ Isak thought while he used the pipette. He tried to focus on his experiments, he really did. But the recent events with Sonja, what he had seen on that video, made him feel clumsy.

He needed to go to the bathroom.

After taking every garment off, he ran to the closest bathroom and hid in one of the cubicles. He sat there, the images of the video still filling his mind, and then he shattered.

He tried to control his sobs, he covered his mouth. He didn’t want anyone to hear him being miserable.

He hit the door with a fist. It hurt, but he didn’t mind.

This couldn’t be happening to him. Not again. Not Even. _Please, not Even_.

/

9:35 AM

Sonja groaned. The hangover was killing her, and the light coming through Even’s bedroom’s window didn’t help either.

“Shit, Even… Do you have aspirins?” She asked, but the boy was still asleep. He was giving her his back and Sonja was on her back, eyes still closed. She patted him on his back. “Even? Aspirins?”

Finally, her friend replied with a grunt. “In the bathroom.”

The girl yawned and stood up. They fell asleep with the same clothes that they were wearing yesterday, so they still stank of cigarettes and sweat.

She went to the bathroom and, indeed, there he found some aspirin pills She took one and decided to bring Even one as well. He would certainly need it. She then went to the kitchen and took two glasses full of water: one for her to hydrate and another for Even and his pill.

She left it on his nightstand. The boy was already awake and thanked her for it while she sat on his bed and drank her glass.

“I’m skipping my lecture today,” she said. “I can’t go like this.”

Even chuckled. “You tell me. I can’t skip my training later today. Shit…”

“I need something to eat. Wanna make breakfast?”

Even nodded and pressed the bridge of his nose. “Yeah, sure. I think that Ryan and Jacob aren’t home.”

“I saw them leave, God knows where, when the party was dying.” She helped him stand up and the two went to the kitchen.

In their way, Even checked his phone. No morning text from Isak. Weird, he always sent him one. It’d be around 06 PM in Oslo, it’s not like Isak was working.

/

06:45 PM

“Please, come in,” a voice said on the other side of the door when Isak knocked. To be honest, Isak wasn’t in the mood to talk to his Professor.

“Isak, welcome,” the old man said when he sat. “You might be wondering what’s going on. Nothing bad, I promise. You didn’t come to our last lecture. I noticed.”

Isak nodded guiltily. “Yeah. I know, I just… I’m sorry, I–“

“It’s fine. You’re one of the best students and I’m sure that you had your reasons.” He had one of the most soothing voices Isak had ever heard. “I mentioned it during our lecture our last week, but you were not there and I wanted you to know: there are international laboratories hiring, and you are finishing your Bachelor this year. You could go and work in other countries, and they take previous experience, which you have, into account. I am willing to write good references if you need them.”

_Maybe he could find something in Vancouver?_

“Takk. I’ll look it up.”

“It’s all in the Department’s website. I think you have good chances. Look it up.”

“I will. Thanks, Professor.”

With that, he left, walking to the tram. He had one of his private lessons with high school Biology students now and if he didn’t hurry he’d be late.

He really liked teaching those kids, but right now he wasn’t in the mood.

The video kept flashing in his mind while he taught the kids, and to make things worse he got a text from Even when his lesson finished.

_Wanna facetime tonight, baby?_

Isak sighed.

_i’m tired. not in the mood. tomorrow maybe?_

[When I saw you with her  
When I saw you kissing her  
I can't get that picture out of my mind  
When I am around you  
I could be invisible  
Do you wish I wasn't even there, sometimes?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qaekt5O-rXw)

[See right through, what you do  
Deep down, I know she's with you and so](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qaekt5O-rXw)

[I'll just be on my own  
Tonight, on my own  
Tonight, on my own  
Tonight, and so  
I'll just be on my own  
Tonight, on my own](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qaekt5O-rXw)

_When Isak finally landed in Oslo, after a long flight from Vancouver, he was surprised to see Jonas, Vilde and Eva waiting for him._

_His friends immediately hugged him and offered themselves to carry Isak’s luggage. But in a way Isak felt pitied; he knew that they were here so that he didn’t feel so alone when arriving to Norway._

_They went for a coffee together, although Isak needed to sleep due to the jet lag. And, while they were together, it seemed like they avoided mentioning Even, just to make Isak not think about it._

_  
As if he could._

_That was until, of course, they talked about what they had done during Christmas, and, of course, Isak told them about their trip. It hurt so much that Even wasn’t there to tell them about it too, to hold his hand while they did so, smiling at the memories…_

_It hurt even more when Isak got to the flat he shared with Even, which would now be his own apartment. It hurt to see it empty, cold and dark. He decided to lit some candles after unpacking his luggage, but the other side of the sofa, where Even sat and cuddled him, still was cold to the touch._

/

12:03 PM

Isak hadn’t talked about it with Even. Not yet. And he knew that Even had noticed that something was _off_. Isak kept making up excuses and they only talked through texts. Yet Even kept insisting to facetime.

Isak didn’t know if he could do it. He knew he would shatter.

“Isak?” Eva said. They were at the uni cafeteria, having lunch together. The girl had been telling him about the new strategy of the female ice hockey team, which she had designed yesterday and ended up going to bed at 4 am. “Were you listening?”

Isak shook his head. “Yeah. Sorry. Your new strategy.”

She rolled her eyes. “I wasn’t talking about that, but about the skiing trip!”

_Oh. Right._

Last year he had ended up sharing a bedroom with Even, and it was the first time they kissed for real, and not because they were having sex. It seemed like five years had passed.

“I’m not going.”

Eva frowned, and she looked so angry that it seemed that she was about to throw her sandwich at him. “What!? Of course you are! What, are you gonna stay in your apartment being miserable because Even isn’t here and can’t come with us?”

Isak didn’t say anything, but Eva’s tilt of head proved that she knew that something has happened. “What is it?”

“Nothing,” Isak said, eating some of his salad as if that way she’d let it go.

“Isak… Tell me.”

And then he could feel his face getting warmer. He put his fist over his mouth, but he couldn’t help it and ended up crying. In the middle of the canteen.

He was a fucking loser.

The girl looked at him, clearly worried. “Isak? What happened?” She then put their food back in their backpacks while Isak tried to control the tears and then led him to the closest bathroom.

Once inside, Isak broke down crying against her shoulder.

  
“It’s so difficult. It’s so fucking difficult.”

“Isak, baby… What happened? Is it Even?”

Isak nodded and then pointed to one of the cubicles. It wasn’t the best place, since one of them would have to sit on the toilet and the other one on the floor; Eva was the one to sit on the floor while she kept running her hand on his thigh.

“It’s just… I saw something.”

“What?”

Isak shook his head and then dried the tears with his forearm before sniffing. “Even’s flatmate posted an Instagram story and, well, did I tell you about Sonja? The Norwegian girl?” His friend nodded. “Well, they were at a party or something. And, they were so close… And I know that’s not a reason to be suspicious and I know that it’s wrong to be jealous and controlling but, _fuck_ , I can’t help it. I just can’t. I feel out of control, with us being so far away.”

“Have you talked to him?” Isak shook his head. “Isak…”

“I know I should. I’ve just been putting it off.”

“Do you have your phone here?”

Isak nodded. “Yeah.”

“Text Even. Tell him that you have to talk later today. Don’t you even think about it.”

Isak sighed, but he did so. He hesitated before pressing “send”.

“Shit, I’m such a fucking idiot. I’m probably making all this shit up.”

“You should clear things up with him. I’m pretty sure he hasn’t cheated on you. You know that he was the one to notice what was going on with Alex. He loves you, Isak.”

He nodded. “Yeah. And I love him, too, so much. That’s why it hurts.”

“Talk about it, I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

/

08:20 PM

Isak gulped when Even’s face appeared on the screen. Isak was sitting on the floor of their living room, his back against the sofa and his chin on his knee.

“Baby,” Even said on the screen, beaming. He was in his bedroom, sitting by his table.

_Shit_.

“Hey.”

“How are you? I missed seeing you.”

_Shiit_. “Yeah, uh, I know I haven’t been that receptive this last few days I just… We have to talk.”

Even’s eyes widened. “What is it?”

Isak took a deep breath. He knew what he wanted to say, he had practiced in front of the mirror. “The other day I was just sitting on the sofa, wasting my time on Instagram. And I saw that Jacob had posted a story. It was a party, in your flat, and I saw you and Sonja and her arm around your waist and your hand going to her shoulder and… I just freaked out.”

/

11:22 PM

Even’s heart shattered.

If the situation weren’t so serious, he would’ve laughed. _Him cheating on Isak with_ Sonja _!?_

No way.

It hurt, that Isak would even think that.

“Baby… There’s nothing between me and Sonja. I would never do that to you. We’ve talked about trust, Isak. We _trust_ each other. I would never hurt you.”

And to make things worse, Isak began to cry on the screen. And Even could swear that he would start crying soon because he couldn’t be there for his boyfriend.

“I know, Even,” he said between sobs. “But it’s easier said than done. Sometimes it’s unbearable. And it’s not your fault, you know that. It’s Alex’s.”

“Baby…” Even whispered, worried.

“I know that I’m being a bad boyfriend for being jealous and freaking out and overreacting, but it’s just how I feel, how I felt after watching that video, you know?”

Even nodded.

“Do you promise that you are not cheating on me with Sonja?”

“Isak, of course I am not. Do you want to talk with Jacob? He was there, he saw everything. He’s not here now, but I guess you could even text, if you prefer. I don’t want to lose you. I don’t want this to end.”

“Me neither,” Isak said.

A few seconds of silence followed. Even couldn’t believe what he had just thought.

“Maybe… maybe you want to make it an open relationship?” Even said.

Isak shook his head. “No, I don’t need that. Do you?”

“No; I only want you.”

“In a week we have the skiing trip. Maybe we could take a break for three days?”

“What do you mean?”

Isak shrugged. “I don’t even know. A break during the trip, no chatting or anything, no pressure. So that we can both think about our relationship and ways to improve it, and then we could share the ideas. I’m just so stressed with uni, work, our long distance relationship and training that those days being disconnected from the world would be a bliss.”

Even slowly nodded. “Yeah, okay. If you need it, it’s fine.”

Isak smiled. “I think it could help.”

“Is it like a ‘we can do whatever we want’ type of break?” Even asked.

Isak, surprisingly, laughed. “If you want to…”

“I’m not making out with anybody,” Even insisted. “I don’t even like Sonja. She actually always makes fun of me, saying that I’m too gone for you.”

Isak chuckled. “If she knew how gone I am…”

Even smiled.

“I’m not making out with anybody either during this break thing,” Isak said.

“Okay. But if it happens, I won’t be mad. It’s just a break. And then we can talk about how to make the long distance easier. It’s so overwhelming, sometimes.”

“I know. I miss you.”

Even smiled. “I miss you, too. Love you.”


	6. Ocean of Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak and Even take a break to improve their relationship, and Isak has to take some decisions regarding his future professional career outside Norway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter!! i hope you like this. the story is about to wrap, around 2 or 3 more chapters (i can't keep them apart for so long omg i'm suffering so much writing this story). i have another story that i had been writing when i was blocked with this one, so i hope i can post it soon. 
> 
> thanks for reading!! xx

01:01 AM

He should have done it sooner, but, of course, being the mess he was, Isak was sending CVs 7 hours before having to wake up for the skiing trip.

He should’ve checked the Department’s website sooner, but he was having a relationship crisis. Things were better now: he chatted with Even, they sent silly pictures to each other, but their conversation still lingered between them. And with the skiing trip their break began.

So he ended up checking the website this morning, because he had nothing better to do, and he saw that many international laboratories and big companies were accepting CVs until _tomorrow_.

So here he was, reading about their research and sending CVs like crazy. He had already sent some to laboratories in London, Paris, New York, Berlin and Stockholm. He only had Zurich left.

And then, as he kept scrolling down the Department’s website, he saw a pharma company offering a job in a laboratory.

In Vancouver.

Isak’s heart beat faster.

That meant literally being _with_ Even.

He didn’t even check what it was all about. As long as it was a laboratory it would be find. He sent his CV without hesitation.

/

_Going back to his bedroom, after having left Isak at the airport, had hurt more than Even had imagine it would._

_The last days, during Christmas holidays, felt like a month. A month of being together with the most important person in his life._

_Even sighed and jumped on his bed; he could only think about Isak. Isak, Isak, Isak. His throat clenched at the thought of Isak crying on the plane on his way back to Oslo._

_Even couldn’t wait to feel his hugs, his lips, to hear his laughter, his moans… And he had just left._

07:10 PM

“So, you two are taking a break? And it’s actually my fault?” Sonja asked before taking a sip of her bottle of beer. They were in a park, with Ryan, sharing some beers after uni (and Even’s training).

Ryan had noticed that Even had been quieter the last few days. He usually replied with grunts and never chilled with his roommates after dinner, but instead went to his bedroom right away. He finally managed to wormed it out of him, and Even actually felt relieved that he got to share his problem with someone else.

Even shrugged. “Not a _break_ , just… a few days without talking to each other and see if we can come up with ideas to improve our long-distance relationship. And, yeah, Isak thought that there was something between us due to a fucking video Jacob had posted.”

Ryan, who rarely talked, decided to participate in the conversation. “Isn’t it a bit weird that he just assumed that?”

Even sighed. “I know Isak and… his past. You two don’t. He’s been trying to improve, but sometimes he just freaks out.”

“Because of me!?” Sonja said, and then began laughing. “Even, I’m a _lesbian_! I don’t like men.” She laughed again.

Even’s jaw dropped open. “Are you serious?”

“I thought I had told you or something! That’s why I know Eskild, we met in a LGBT+ organization.”

Even groaned. “Sonja, that information would’ve been _great_ if you had told me before I argued with my boyfriend and almost destroyed our relationship.”

“My bad. If I had known that he thought that I was so pretty that I could steal his boyfriend, I would’ve told you.”

He elbowed her ribs. “Don’t be so full of yourself.” He then sighed, remembering the conversation with Isak. “Anyways, I hope this short break things help us.”

/

12:40 PM

“So, are you sharing with Jonas?” Eva asked him once they entered the hotel in the mountains, which were covered in snow.

Isak nodded. The hockey boys were also here, and he didn’t feel comfortable sharing with any of them. He had told Jonas about it, who said that he would share with Isak the bedroom (although Isak was sure that more than one night he’d have to spend it with one of the girls because Eva would be knocking the door).

“I’m sharing with Vilde, so, uh, you know, if…”

Isak chuckled. “Yeah, I’ll sleep in her bedroom if you need me to.”

When he got on the bus that morning, still sleepy, he sat next to Noora and replied to her _good morning_ with a grunt. The girl just laughed, and in that moment Chris walked past down the corridor, clearly ignoring Isak.

So that was good. Isak didn’t want to deal with him, or any of the other hockey boys, in this trip. This were his break holidays (from Even, his job, figure skating and uni). Talking about Even, he felt remorse when he woke up that morning and he didn’t have any good morning texts from Even followed by a bunch of heart emojis. But that meant that Even was doing what they had agreed on: they were giving each other more space, and now Isak only had to worry about skiing and having fun with his friends.

“I’m so exhausted,” Isak said once he entered the bedroom with Jonas, leaving his bag by one of the beds and jumping on it.

Jonas groaned, stretched his arms and jumped on his bed. “Yeah, well, we’re skiing soon, so no time for being exhausted.”

Isak just grunted.

/

1:15 PM

When skiing down the slope, Isak remembered why he loved it so much: it made him feel free. The wind hit his face, and he moved his body gracefully until he reached the end of the mountain.

The exhaustion made him feel alive.

And then he would hang out with his friends in their hotel, sitting by the fireplace while drinking hot chocolate that made his chest warm.

He had been tired every day after skiing, so he usually went to bed soon, leaving everyone else chatting in someone’s bedroom.

The hockey boys had been there, and he rarely talked to them. Just William, who was quite polite, but not Chris who acted as if he weren’t there. Perhaps it was due to the lack of alcohol drinking that made the atmosphere so stale. However, Eva and Noora always made everything feel lighter and they always ended up having fun.

09:23 PM

It wasn’t until the last night that they went wild with alcohol. It had been Chris’ idea to drink shots, because she always drank too much, in Isak’s opinion. And Jonas, who had been sharing a joint with Isak, convinced his best friend to drink as well.

So soon they were playing a drinking game in a circle.

Isak had drunk a lot, even if it wasn’t what he was planning. The lack of communication with Even had affected him; he thought that it would help him, but it hadn’t, so alcohol had filled that void.

God, he missed him and loved him so much.

“Isak, truth or dare?” Sana asked.

He coughed and then stood up. His head was dizzy and the floor felt wobbly. “Choose someone else. I need some fresh air.”

He went out to the balcony and closed the door behind him. He was barefoot, and the remnants of the snow that had fallen during the night bit the tender flesh of his feet. He didn’t care.

With his head against the wall behind him, he closed his eyes and sighed.

The door of the balcony opened again. He thought that it’d be a worried Jonas, but when he opened his eyes he found the one he least expected to see right next to him.

“Oh. Hi,” Isak said, the cool wind was already making him more sober.

“Everything okay?” Chris asked. Isak just shrugged and nodded. “You’ve been ignoring me.”

Isak opened his mouth, but didn’t reply at first. “ _You_ ’ve been ignoring me.”

“I haven’t. I just thought you didn’t want to talk to me.” He leaned against the railing, right in front of Isak.

Isak chuckled. “Yeah. Maybe I don’t want to.”

Chris rolled his eyes. “Come on, Isak. The past is the past. We can get on well.” He then took the joint in his ear before liting it up and offering it to Isak with his eyebrows risen.

Isak took it and smoked a bit. “In case you’ve forgotten, you tried to destroy my relationship with Even because you need to constantly have your dick wet.”

“Yeah, and your boyfriend broke my nose. Which I deserved, I know.”

Isak fake-smiled. “You did. That was so hot… And I still hate you.”

Chris huffed, and walked closer to him, their chests almost touching. “I don’t think that’s why you hate me, though.”

Isak rose his eyebrows. “Why is it, then?”

“You still like me,” Chris said.

Isak chuckled, and he was about to reply when his phone, in his pocket, buzzed. He then pressed Chris’ chest until he had enough space to leave. “Fuck off.”

Once inside, where their little party was dying it out, he checked his phone.

His heart sank.

It was an email from the laboratory in Vancouver.

He didn’t pass the first round and wouldn’t get an interview.

He decided to call it a night and go to sleep.

/

08:25 AM

A pillow landed on his face, and Isak groaned. Then the curtains were shut open and the morning light came in, and he groaned again.

“Come on, Isak,” Jonas said.

Isak wanted to kill him. He had woken him in the middle of the night, when he came back to their bedroom after probably being with Eva and crashing against the nightstand, making noise. And now he woke him up.

“Not in the mood, Jonas.” He said once he opened his eyes, rubbing them and covering his face with the pillow.

“Come on, it’s our last day here!”

“I said, I’m not in the mood.”

“Why? What happened?” He felt how his friend sat on the bed, which creaked, his weight moving it a bit.

Isak then took the pillow off. Jonas, shirtless, was staring at him, waiting for an answer.

“I didn’t want to tell you all but… I applied for some laboratories outside Norway, to see if I got a job.”

Jonas smiled. “That’s cool! Does Even know?”

Jonas then laid next to him, their legs intertwined while Isak’s eyes focused on the ceiling. He sighed. “The thing is, I applied for one in Vancouver. But they rejected my CV. I’m not even getting an interview.”

“That sucks, man. Didn’t you apply for any other laboratory near Canada? Like, isn’t Seattle super close to Vancouver?”

Isak nodded. “Yeah, I applied in New York. They haven’t replied yet.”

“Does Even know?”

Isak shook his head. “I didn’t want to bring his hopes up and then disappoint him. And I’m glad I did. And, well, it all happened before our break thing.”

“I see. Well, Issy, I’m sure you’ll find something near him.”

Isak sighed. “Yeah, I hope.”

/

_He had trouble sleeping. Every day he woke up and felt like he hadn’t slept at all. And he spent the day sulking, trying to concentrate on his lectures, but sometimes he could feel his eyes closing. Sometimes, when training, he almost moved like a robot, not really enjoying the experience and just waiting for it to be over._

_He knew that it was because Even wasn’t there._

_Yet he didn’t tell him. He didn’t want Even to worry. So whenever they FaceTimed, he pretended that everything was okay. And, gosh, Even looked so happy…_

_A few weeks after coming back, the bags under his eyes were more prominent. He bought some make up to cover it, so that Even wouldn’t see them when they talked. It seemed to work._

_He didn’t know how many sleepless night he would have to go through, or if they would ever stop._

_They did in the end._

_And Isak hated it._

_Because he knew that it meant that his body had gotten used to Even’s lack of presence._

/

06:32 PM

The first few days after leaving Even in Canada, whenever he got home, Isak always said _“Home!” or “Hei!”_ or just shouted Even’s name, expecting someone to reply, since he was used to coming back home to Even. And it always shattered him when he realized that Even wasn’t there to reply back.

That didn’t happen when he came back from the skiing trip. With a sigh, he left his luggage by the door. It was cold, since he had been away for a few days and the heat wasn’t on. Switching it on was the first thing he did.

He then jumped on the sofa and unlocked his phone, the screen light illuminating his face. He texted Even.

_Baby_

_The break is over!_

_I missed you xx_

_When can we talk?_

Being honest, he hadn’t really thought about any ideas to improve their relationship, with skiing and doing stupid shit distracting him. But he was sure that they could talk about it and work it out.

Even replied quite fast. Isak was now living with two time zones, always thinking what time it was in Vancouver whenever he talked to Even. He calculated that it was something like 9 AM over there. So Even was probably either about to train or to enter university for his lectures.

_Sweetie, i missed you too_

_we can talk later today?_

_I can’t wait_

Isak replied with an _okay_ and a emoji heart before pressing his phone against his chest, sighing in relief.

He hadn’t lost Even.

/

03:30 PM

Even was so excited to see his pretty face again. It had worked, the break: now he was more excited for their relationship, even if they were so far away.

He had made a list with ideas to improve their long-distance relationship, and he was sure that Isak hadn’t. He chuckled at the thought. He didn’t mind, though.

He was sitting on the floor of his living room, now that his roommates were not home, and he had his laptop on the coffee table.

Soon Isak’s toothed smile appeared on the screen. He was on his ( _their_ ) bed. It was late in Oslo now, around 00:32 AM.

“Baby,” he said. “You look good.”

Isak smiled even wider. “You too.”

  
“How was the trip? And the break?”

“Good, good. A bit shitty that you weren’t there, though. And the break, well, I just wanted it to be over. I missed you, so I guess that’s good? And, uh, how was it for you?”

“I think it was great. For me. And I came up with some ideas.”

Isak gulped. “Uh… I didn’t.”

Even laughed. “It’s fine. I knew you wouldn’t.”

“Even!”

Even laughed again.

Isak rolled his eyes dramatically. “Anyways, what are those ideas?”

Even took the small notebook on the coffee table. “I have a few. The first one is something we used to do a lot and we don’t do anymore, and we should. It’s watching movies together. And we can facetime at the same time. It’s a bit shitty with the time zone difference, but I think we can work it out. And I miss doing that.”

“You want me to see those indie films, don’t you?” Even nodded and wriggled his eyebrows. “Okay, I like that. What else?”

“Writing long ass emails.”

“What?”

“Yeah. So that we can talk properly about our feelings. It works better than texting, and we can have time to think about how we want to express ourselves, you know? I know we’ve both been hiding things from each other.”

“I haven’t,” Isak said.

Even tilted his head. “Don’t you think I didn’t notice the make-up to cover your eye bags?”

Isak opened his mouth but immediately closed it again. “See? We were being so dumb. I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want you to worry about me not sleeping. And you didn’t tell me that you knew because, because…?”

“Because I didn’t want you to worry because I knew and you hadn’t told me. But I asked Eva to have an eye on you.”

Isak grunted. “Ugh, we’re both so fucking dumb. And we keep telling ourselves that we must open up and shit and then we don’t do it.”

“I think that the idea of looking vulnerable, that we can’t do this long-distance thing, is what keeping us from telling each other when we facetime. It didn’t happen when we were both in Oslo. We talked about everything. So, maybe the writing an e-mail thing would work? It could make us feel more comfortable. And then we can talk about it when we facetime, I guess.”

Isak nodded. “Okay, yeah, it could work.”

“And then, shit, this is corny, but we could, bake? I think it’s all about doing things together.”

“You want to bake?”

“I _taught you_ to bake, Isak. We could cook the same recipe and then eat it together?”

Isak giggled. “Sounds great. We can’t do it that often, though, we both have trainers that are too worried about our diets.”

“That’s true. We’ll make it sport-friendly. I miss baking with you.”

“I miss doing anything and everything with you. What else?”

“Uh, well, regarding sex…” Even began, smirking, “We should try to be more creative, since we only have our webcams to play with each other. Buy more toys, maybe? Also, uh, I might have filmed myself wanking; I wanted to send those videos to you.”

Isak blushed like a virgin. “Even! You kinky bastard. I’d love to see those videos. I guess I’ll have to send some with my dildo.”

“You do you, baby. I just think that sex is good in a relationship, and we should try to at least get off together. And also, more bathing together, I really liked that.”

Isak smiled. “Yeah, I can’t wait to bath with you again. I can’t wait to feel your lips again.”

[Oh, my God, I wanna know what it feels like](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g_VgkkURF_w)   
[To pull you close and tangle up with you real tight](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g_VgkkURF_w)   
[The only thing that's separating you and me tonight](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g_VgkkURF_w)   
[Ah!, is an ocean of tears](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g_VgkkURF_w)   
[Oh, my God, I wanna know what it feels like](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g_VgkkURF_w)   
[Just an inch away from living a dream life](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g_VgkkURF_w)   
[The only thing that's separating you and me tonight](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g_VgkkURF_w)   
[Ah!, is an ocean of tears](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g_VgkkURF_w)


	7. Running Down the Hills to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak has to make decisions regarding his future professional career. Will they bring him closer to Even, or further away?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo we're almost there!! i think there's just one chapter left. i gotta be honest, i was blocked with the story, but i finally got the ideas to push through. not much happens in this one, just a bit of smut and fluff and some important decisions for isak!!
> 
> hope you enjoy.

03:45 PM

It had been two weeks since their conversation about baking and e-mails, and Isak couldn’t be happier. First of all, Katrin had congratulated him after his last training with Vilde, he was doing well at the laboratory, he felt butterflies when he facetimed with Even, something which he hadn’t felt since the beginning of their relationship and he had written a long-ass email to Even, which felt great (and he told him how much he loved him in almost every paragraph).

Also, he got an email from a laboratory in London.

It was not in Canada, but it would help him start his career.

They wanted and interview with him. He was ecstatic. Even was also ecstatic and so fucking proud of him, as he liked to put it.

Isak feared that this would just lengthen their long-distance relationship, but he wouldn’t let those thoughts bring him down: they could do it.

So now he was waiting in his living room for the interview to start, nervous, because his life could change right now.

And so would Even’s.

/

04:15 PM

Isak sighed in relief when he closed the laptop. The woman was nice to him, and actually listened what he had to say: the experience that he had, his fields of interest, and so on.

He texted Jonas to ask him if he wanted to come over for a beer. He was the only one who knew about his job hunt, since he had told him during the trip.

Jonas arrived at six with four beers, hugging him and congratulating him.

“You’ll get the job, Isak, trust me,” he said when they cheered, both of them drinking directly from the bottle. “I’ll guess you’ll say goodbye to figure skating, then.”

Isak hadn’t even thought about it, his mind always busy with something else. “Oh, Katrin won’t like it,” Isak said, and chuckled.

“Nah, bullshit. I think she’ll be happy for you, bro.”

Isak was about to reply, but the sound of a notification interrupted him. “Shit, sorry.” He unlocked his phone to see if it was a text from Even or something, but his heart skipped a beat when he saw the email notification and his phone almost fell to the sofa.

“What is it?” Jonas asked, worried.

Isak gulped. “It’s… the laboratory from Vancouver.” He didn’t say anything else, his eyes quickly reading through the email. He smiled. “Someone decided not to take the interview, so there’s one vacancy. And they want to interview me.” He then looked up at his friend.

Jonas squeaked in excitement. “Damn! You keep getting all these job interviews! And this time in Vancouver!”

“I’ll have to tell Even,” Isak said.

Jonas was about to nod, but an idea interrupted his thoughts. “Actually… No.” His smile grew wider at Isak’s confusion, visible in his frown. “If you get the job, just go there and surprise him.”

“I can’t do that.”

“You can. God, it’d be so fucking romantic. I think he’d love it, you know? You crossing the world for his heart without him knowing and then just telling him that you’re staying because you got a job? Better than the movies.”

Isak thought about it and then smiled.

/

06:34 PM

“You look so fucking good like that,” Even said on the screen. Isak added a third finger, moaning and letting his head fall backwards, exposing his neck to the camera. “So beautiful, baby.”

Isak’s built and long legs were spread on his bed, with the laptop between his creamy calves so that Even got a good vision of what he was doing.

“Say my name,” Even instructed. The sound of lube and his fist moving up and down his lubed dick.

Isak whimpered, his fingers hitting his prostate. “Even…” He said, dragging the last syllable, which was overtaken by a moan.

“Shit, the things I want to do to you,” Even said. “Can you come untouched, just from fingering yourself? I know you can, baby. You’d look so good with your chest covered in your cum. If I were there, I’d lick it with my tongue, playing with your nipples, and then I would kiss you.”

Isak’s dick twitched at the words and, even though he had wanted to last for longer, he came at Even’s words and, indeed, he spilled all over his chest, some of his cum landing on his chin while he kept moaning, his thighs trembling at the orgasm while he pushed his fingers further in, as if that would make the orgasm even more intense than it already was.

“That was hot,” he said, Even still jacking off on the screen.

Even smirked. “Talk dirty to me.”

“Wh- what?”

“What would you do to me if you were here?”

“I’d ride your dick,” Isak said, leaning on his chest, his dick pressed against the mattress.

Even rose his eyebrow, letting out a soft grunt. “Yeah? And what else?”

“I’d love to tie you up and blindfold you. And, uh, then I’d ride your dick, until you filled me up with your cum.”

“Shit, Isak…” Even arched his back.

“And maybe I’d fuck your ass with a vibrator while you fuck me, until you forget your name.”

Even moaned Isak’s name in the screen. “Shit, such a power bottom.”

Isak laughed. “And then, once I’m about to come, I’d pull your dick out, take your blindfold off and, just then, I’d cum all over your pretty face.”

Even’s deep grunt was followed by him coming all over his chest while Isak enjoyed the show. His boyfriend stayed in silence for a few seconds, gasping still due to the orgasm, trying to come back from ecstasy.

“Fuck…” Even laughed. “You’re so good at dirty talking.”

/

_“Can I buy you a drink?” Someone said next to him. Isak looked over at the guy. Brunette, curly hair, probably two or three years older than him._

_And clearly buying him a drink to flirt._

_“Sure,” Isak said. He’d never say no to free alcohol._

_It had been one month since leaving Even in Canada, and he was drinking more than he used to. He hated to admit it._

_Isak remembered the conversation with the guy the next morning, with his massive hangover._

_He didn’t even remember his name, just that they talked about their studies, and the dude seemed to be getting closer, and how in Isak’s mind kissing those shiny and plumps limps didn’t seem a bad idea at all._

_He had been tented, but in the end he didn’t do it._

_He hated himself for even thinking about it: he was with Even. He_ loved _Even. And Even loved him back._

/

12:30 PM

Eva and Jonas were huddled against each other in a table of the uni cafeteria, eating the same salad.

“I did it,” Isak said, sitting in front of him.

“What?” Jonas asked with a frown. Even wasn’t following him either.

“The interview! It was supposed to be in four days, but they sent me an email asking if I could do it now. I mean, like forty minutes ago. I was in the library, so I went to a quiet corridor of the building and talked to them.”

Jonas beamed, “So, it’s happening!”

“Well, they didn’t tell me if they’d hire me. I’ll get an email.”

“What’s going on?” Eva asked..

“Isak may end up working for a laboratory in Vancouver.”

His friend gave a little jump on her chair. “Holy shit, Even must be ecstatic!”

“Oh, he doesn’t know,” Jonas added.

Eva then looked at him and then at Isak. “Why not?” She asked, confused.

“Jonas thought that I’d be romantic if I’d just showed up in Vancouver without telling Even. That’s if, of course, I get the job.”

“But poor Even doesn’t know!” Eva replied.

“Eva, what would you think if I crossed half of the world without telling you, just to be with you, and then I’d tell you that I’m staying with you there?”

The girl thought about it. “Okay, yeah, I’d kneel and propose or some shit.”

“See? Such a romantic idea!”

“Imagine that Isak gets there and Even isn’t in his flat. That’d be lame.”

“Knowing my luck, it probably will be like that,” Isak chuckled. “Anyways, I better go, I have to train with Vilde.”

“Good luck with the job, Isak!” Eva said once he had stood, walking among the tables, crowded with students.

/

08:35 PM

“I think that my dough is not as perfect as yours,” Isak said, following the instructions on his laptop while he knead the dough. Even, who was on the screen of his laptop, was, of course, doing much better.

It was Saturday, and they decided that they would bake banana bread together.

Even chuckled, “Keep kneading it.”

What Isak liked the most about baking with Even was that he always looked so good with his apron and covered in flour. He wouldn’t lie, he loved seeing the muscles of his arms flex when Even kneaded the dough.

“How is that short film of yours going?” Isak asked.

“Oh, yeah. Well, we haven’t even finished the script. It’s mostly my fault, I’m busy with the ice hockey team but the date for turning it in is still one month away, so I guess it’s fine.”

“I miss seeing you play hockey,” Isak said, licking the dough from his index finger. He grimaced.

“And I miss seeing you figure skate. I mean, mostly because of your butt.” Even laughed, but Isak just rolled his eyes. “How is Vilde, by the way?”

“Stressed, as usual. She keeps insisting that we’re doing terribly, despite Katrin saying that we are not.”

“That girl will die if you two don’t get to the championships.” Even sighed, “Okay, I’m putting this in the oven.”

The image of Even disappeared off the screen, the kitchen now visible, and Isak could hear the sound of the oven being opened.

Once Even appeared again, this time closer to the camera, he smiled at Isak. “Shit, I miss you so much. When will you come to visit me?”

Isak rose his eyebrows. _Did he know? Had Eva told him something? He hadn’t even been accepted_. “When the flight tickets are not extremely expensive?”

“Come on, baby, you know I could pay half of the price.”

“The problem is not the price, but responsibilities, you know? The laboratory and stuff.”

“Just one month left, and then you’re done.”

Isak gulped. “Yeah, I almost can’t believe it, you know? It seems like I started uni two weeks ago.”

“You know how cool it will be to say that my boyfriend _is_ a scientist?”

Isak chuckled, “I know that you say that already.”

Even rose his arms in surrender, smiling. “Guilty.”

/

03:20 PM

Despite the coffee, Isak was exhausted. He groaned when he sat on the table with Jonas and Noora, who just had a training session, and let his head fall on the wooden table after taking another sip of coffee.

“I need this to be over,” Isak said. He only had two weeks left of uni, which meant, sadly, exams. Only three more to go.

And the problem was that, as usual, he stayed until late studying, reviewing and obsessing over his courses. What if he went to sleep at twelve, and not at two in the morning, and he missed something important in his text book?

He also had to keep going to the laboratory, and to teach those high school students, plus figure skating and having an adult life.

He only wanted the summer holidays to arrive.

“You worry too much, Issy,” Jonas said. “You always get great grades.”

“Maybe because I worry too much and can’t stop studying?” Isak snapped. He wasn’t in the mood.

“Don’t be bratty, I’m trying to help. Have you talked to Even about it?”

Yes, he had. And Even was stressed as well. Even would always facetime him when Isak went to bed, talked to him softly, told him about his day until Isak fell asleep, snoring softly while Even marveled over his boyfriend and, as Isak found out later, took screenshots.

The plan for that afternoon was to stay in the library until they closed, and then he’d go home and keep studying. He had a final exam tomorrow and he wanted to make sure that he got a good mark.

The library was always overcrowded during this month, but Isak managed to find a seat. He then opened his textbook and laptop, and time flew away while he reviewed.

The only thing that startled him was the sound of a notification from his laptop, which interrupted the music he was listening too.

He looked up his textbook to switch the notifications off when he noticed who had sent the message.

It was the laboratory at Vancouver.

**DECISION REGARDING VACANCY**

_Oh, shit_. He didn’t want to open it, he was sure that it would affect his results tomorrow. Yet at the same time, curiosity would not let him sleep. 

With his eyes closed (because he was a drama queen) he opened it, and then slowly opened one eye.

He almost squeaked when he saw the word _accepted_.

He exhaled the air he was holding, which he hadn’t noticed, and then read the email. He had been accepted.

He got the job.

In Vancouver!

He immediately replied to the email, saying that he accepted the vacancy, and then closed his laptop and took his phone to text Jonas, who was also somewhere in the library.

_i got the job!!_

_Yessssss I knew you would, issy_

_Now go and buy those plane tickets to your man_

Isak looked at his textbook and then at the message. _Fuck it_ , he mumbled under his breath, and soon he was putting everything inside his backpack. He didn’t notice, but he was almost running to the tram stop, smiling.

Once home, he still couldn’t believe it. He got the job. He’d be working in fucking Vancouver, with Even.

He’d kiss Even again. And as much as he wanted to: no return tickets stopping him.

He took the laptop from his backpack and then googled flights to Vancouver. There was one that he could afford one week after his last exam. From Oslo to Paris and then to London and then to New York and then to Vancouver.

Almost 24 hours, yet it was worth it. Also, he had that week after his finals to say goodbye to his friends, and to decide what to do with the flat.

Without hesitation, he bought the ticket. He felt satisfaction at the fact that it was a one-way ticket. To Even.

He took a shower to try and calm down, and then he’d eat something. He had an exam tomorrow morning, after all.

While waiting for the pasta to cook, he texted Ryan, one of Even’s flatmates.

_i need a favour_

_you can’t tell even_

_??_

_Okay_

_What is it?_

_i got a job in Vancouver_

_so im moving there_

_he doesn’t know_

_omg is it a surprise!?_

_Yeah_

_Even will fucking love it_

They texted back and forth: about the date, about Ryan coming to the airport to pick him up, about how they could surprise him.

Shit, how much his life had changed in just one day.

He couldn’t wait to kiss Even.

[I, didn't know that you were lonely](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p2Rro6TQgpU)  
[If you'd have just told me, I'd be home with you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p2Rro6TQgpU)  
[I, didn't know that you were lonely](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p2Rro6TQgpU)  
[If you'd have just told me I'd be running down the hills to you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p2Rro6TQgpU)


	8. Definitive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak flies to Vancouver without Even knowing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaand that's a wrap!! omg i'm so sad that i finished this story, i loved writing it! and i hope you liked it too.
> 
> new fic coming soon, though!
> 
> hope you like the ending, i was so nervous about it!
> 
> please let me know your thoughts!
> 
> xx

09:30 AM

“So, that was the last box,” Jonas said, standing by the door. They had been putting everything into boxes during the last three days, and today Isak had a flight to take.

“Thank you for keeping everything,” Isak said. The living room looked empty without their memories. They had decided that Jonas would keep everything they owned, which wasn’t a lot, and then they’d decide what to do with it.

Jonas shrugged. “No problem, bro. Do you need me to drive you to the airport?”

“Not the best idea, I’m sure there’s still alcohol in your body. I’ll take the train.”

His friends had thrown a surprise party for him yesterday and, being honest, Isak still had a headache from the alcohol, and today Jonas and him had to wake up soon.

“Come on, Eva is in the car. She can drive.”

Isak nodded. “Okay.” He knew that he’d cry at the airport.

Eva kept talking until they arrived to the airport. In her opinion, Isak should film Even’s reaction. Yet Isak didn’t really want to. He wanted Even’s reaction to be personal, something that only Even and Isak would get to experience and share. Even if he filmed it, he wouldn’t share it with them.

Soon they reached the departures area, and it was the moment for their farewell.

“Why does it feel like you’re never coming back?” Eva said, hugging him. Then Jonas joined, the three of them hugging in the middle of the airport like Isak was going to a war.

“Thank you,” a teary Isak said after the hug. “For everything.”

Jonas smiled. “We’ll miss you. Text us when you get to New York.” Isak nodded.

/

_“I’ve been paired with Sam!” A drunken Vilde complained. “He sucks at picking me up, I feel like a bag of potatoes. You always held me so gracefully, Isak.”_

_“I’m sure you two will ace it,” Isak said with a smile. He would miss Vilde. He spent a lot of hours a week with her, training. “Just tell him. You two can practice so that he picks you up correctly.”_

_She sighed. “Yeah, I guess I will. I’ll miss you so much, though.” She went for a hug, and when Isak patted her bag slowly, she broke down crying._

_“Oh, Vilde, don’t be sad,” Noora said. They had thrown a party for Isak, a farewell party, and the idea of Isak leaving had been lingering the whole night, but now that Vilde was sobbing it felt more obvious than ever._

_“I’m not sad, I’m just… Life goes too fast, you know?”_

/

10:09 AM

Isak felt exhausted when he arrived to New York. He had try to sleep during his flight from Oslo to London, and London to Paris, but he only to sleep a few hours in his flight to New York.

And now he had to wait for two hours until he _finally_ took the plane to Vancouver. His new home.

He sat in the waiting area, texted Eva and Jonas and opened the book that he was reading, although his mind kept travelling somewhere else: Even.

He was so close, yet so far away at the same time.

/

9:00 AM

“So, I had an idea. But I need your advice,” Even said while he had breakfast with Ryan, in their living room.

Ryan rose his eyebrows while he drank his coffee. “What is it?”

“Okay. So, summer is coming, and I haven’t talked about holidays with Isak. And, well, I’d like him to come here, or maybe I could go back to Norway and see my parents? Anyways, I thought that, since we haven’t talked about it, maybe I could fly back to Norway without telling Isak, as a surprise?”

_Shit_ , Ryan thought.

He didn’t know what do, so he just laughed. “You’re kidding, right?”

Even frowned, “Of course not. Don’t you think it’s romantic?”

Ryan stuttered. “Uh… yeah, I guess. But… don’t you prefer to spend a few weeks here before travelling back to Oslo?”

“Yeah, of course. I mean, it’s not like I’m leaving _today_.”

Ryan avoided his gaze. “Of course not.” He then looked at him. “Well, yeah, I think that Isak would love it, if you visit him.”

Even nodded. “I’ll think about it. Isak would love it, though.”

04:30 PM

He made it: he was in Vancouver. He kept dragging his suitcase through the airport, until he reached the main entrance for arrivals.

Ryan was waiting for him, leaning against his car while typing on his phone.

So close.

Even’s flat mate looked up and smiled when he saw him. “Isak! We need to hurry, Even will be coming home soon. How was your trip?”

“I feel like I haven’t slept for a week,” Isak replied.

“Ah, the famous jet lag. Well, you’ll be able to sleep soon, this time with your lovebird. Come on!”

/

05:45 PM

It felt weird, entering Even’s shared apartment again. He hadn’t been there since January, yet it felt like it had been 3 years.

He let his suitcase by the door, but Ryan soon took it. “Not here! Even will see it. I’ll go and put it in his bedroom.”

Ryan left, and Isak went to the kitchen. He needed to drink some water, both because of the flight and because he was nervous as fuck.

Yet he froze when he heard the main door open, creaking. It certainly wasn’t Ryan.

“I’m home!” Even said out loud.

And Isak felt his knees go weak. It was his voice. Right next to him, in the living room. He only had to leave the kitchen and Isak would find him there, with his golden hair in a perfect quiff.

Slowly, Isak moved towards the door threshold, and then he entered the living room. Even was standing by the sofa, opposite to him, and drinking from a take-away coffee cup.

His eyes went wide when he recognized Isak, and then spilled his drink.

And Isak just laughed. “Do you want me to brew some coffee?”

Even didn’t say anything at first. He was still observing him, as if he were a ghost. He hadn’t taken his jacket off yet, and his mouth was wide open, the hand that held the cup trembling.

“You… I… Isak… it’s you!” He crossed the distance between them and hugged him. “Holy shit… what, what’s going on?”

“Aren’t you going to kiss me?” Isak said with a smile.

Even smiled and kissed him deeply, cupping his face. His eyes were still completely wide when he broke the kiss and he kept touching Isak’s face, as if he couldn’t believe that he was real, that he was here. “What… why? How!?”

Isak laughed, his arms wrapping themselves around Even’s waist. He missed touching him.

“I got a job. In a laboratory. Here, in Vancouver. Uh… surprise!”

Even pushed his chest a bit. “You’re fucking kidding!”

Isak laughed, “I’m not. I’m staying here.”

Even’s smile grew wider. “Shit, you’re so fucking clever, I told you!” He kissed him, smiling. “How come you never said anything?”

“It was a surprise. Well, it was Jonas’ idea not to tell you. If I got the job, I could come here and surprise you.”

“You almost gave me a heart attack, though.” Isak laughed. “So, you’re staying here… forever?” Two tears began to roll down his cheeks.

“Baby, don’t cry,” Isak said, wiping them off and kissing the tip of his nose.

“I just… shit, I can’t believe that you’re here. We’re here _together_. No more long distance. And I can touch you.”

“Yes, you can,” Isak said in a whisper, before yawning and kissing his boyfriend. It felt too real to be good.

“Now, you’re getting into your pyjamas and then you’re going to bed.”

Isak groaned, “I want to be with you!”

Even giggled and kissed his cheek. “I’ll be right next to you. I miss cuddling you, so now I’m not wasting any chance for that. We have all the time in the world after your nap.”

“Okaaaay. But I’ll only do it because you’ll be right next to me.”

Even smiled. “Always.”

Isak was about to reply, but was interrupted by Ryan entering the living room. “Shit, guys, that was the corniest and cheesiest moment I’ve ever heard! And,” he walked towards the bookshelf in their living room. There was a camera there, which he stopped. “Thank God I put this to record before leaving to pick Isak up at the airport, now you can watch it after your wedding!”

/

The fingers that were softly playing with his curls woke him up. Isak felt like he was in the clouds. Right after getting in bed, with his head on Even’s chest, he fell asleep and had a dreamless nap.

“Morning, sleepy head,” Even said, and Isak just yawned.

“What time is it?”

“Almost nine in the evening, a bit late. You must be starving.”

Isak sighed, “Yeah.”

“I thought that maybe we could order some Chinese? You love Chinese.”

Isak smiled. “Yeah, sounds great.” Being honest, he had missed Even spoiling him.

“We have the menu of a restaurant nearby in the living room, I’ll go and call.”

Isak rose one eyebrow. “You know my order?”

“Of course I do!” Even kissed him on the temple and stood up to go to the living room, and meanwhile Isak appreciated the sight of Even’s defined butt (the perks of dating an ice hockey player, although Isak believed that his own was in better shape).

When Even came back in the room, Isak knelt on the bed and moved towards him. “They’ll be here in an hour.”

“Good,” Isak said, his arms around Even’s neck. He then kissed him, and Even placed his big hands on his hips.

“What’s gotten into you?” Even asked with a giggle.

“Sadly, not you,” Isak sensually whispered in his ear. He then felt Even’s crotch through his sweatpants, and Even let out a soft _fuck_. “Come on,” Isak added. “The boys aren’t home and we still have an hour…”

Isak was about to put his hand in his underwear, but Even was faster and pushed him on the bed, Isak landing on his back with a teasing smile.

Even then hooked his thumbs in Isak’s sweatpants, which he had borrowed from Even, and pulled them down while Isak took his own T-shirt off, now wearing only his clad underwear.

Even spread his legs and laid between them, kissing the creamy thighs and leaving some bites as well, which he then licked, his eyes never leaving Isak’s.

“Have I ever told you how much I love your legs?” Even took the chance to remove his T-shirt, and soon went back to kissing his boyfriend’s thighs, getting closer and closer to the underwear.

Isak giggled. “Actually, you have.”

“I love it when you wear tight skinny jeans,” He added another kiss, ”And I love when I get to put my hand in the back pocket and everybody in the street knows that this bubble butt is mine. And now I can do that while we walk around in Vancouver.”

Even bit his left thigh again, and Isak sighed. Even then ran his nose across his clad dick, already so hard that it was about to tent Isak’s underwear.

“Tease,” Isak complained.

Even smiled, still looking at him, and then pulled them down, Isak’s dick springing free. “Shit, I missed her,” Even said, holding it from the base.

Isak chuckled. “Yeah, she missed you too.”

Without further ado, Even took it all in and hummed, feeling it touch the back of his throat. Isak sighed and arched his back, biting his lips while his fingers played with his hard nipples.

“Fuck,” Isak whispered when he looked down, Even looking up at him with his beautiful blue eyes, giving him an innocent and caring look that was just too much.

He was moving slowly, driving Isak mad, whose thighs trembled due to the pleasure. God, he had missed this.

Even was _extremely_ talented with his mouth, in every aspect. He did wonders with Isak’s dick, he knew how to rim him and make him come just from that and he was also great at kissing: sometimes Isak would just let him take control of the kiss.

Even then pulled it out and pressed Isak’s knees against his boyfriend’s chest, keeping an arm in the inner part of his knees to keep them pressed there.

He then kissed Isak’s hole, which fluttered at the feeling of Even’s plump limps. He then licked it and hummed, and his boyfriend hummed too. Even didn’t want to spend too much time rimming him. He decided to eat him out for a while, but they didn’t have too much time, after all.

Once Isak’s hole was coated in saliva, Even stood, and Isak whined. “Shh, baby… I’m gonna get the lube.” He took the opportunity and removed his sweatpants and underwear, giving Isak his back while he opened the closet and took the lube from a drawer. It had been there since Isak flew back to Norway after the summer holidays.

Even felt his cock, already hard, with one of his hands, and then went back to the bed, where Isak was holding his legs, exposed to Even, _presenting_ himself to Even.

“So fucking sexy,” Even said, coating one of his fingers.

“You’re the sexy one,” Isak replied.

“I differ,” Even said, with one finger slowly entering Isak, who opened his mouth. Even placed his other hand right next to Isak’s face, and then leaned to kiss him in what was a desperate kiss. “You’re tight.” When Isak loosened up, he added a second finger.

“That happens when your boyfriend lives in another continent,” Isak said.

“Not anymore,” Even said with a smirk, pushing the two fingers inside.

“Even, _please_ ,” Isak moaned, and Even got it. No need for a third finger. Isak was too needy for that.

He pulled the fingers out, Isak’s hole tightening around nothing, and then he coated his dick. He then pressed against the entrance, yet there was still some resistance.

Isak moved his legs until they were on Even’s shoulders; that way it always slid in better – and deeper. His legs were now trapped between the two bodies. Even slowly moved his hips, Isak loosening up now. His eyes never left Isak’s, who kept moaning and smiling at his boyfriend.

Even held his hands; he knew how much Isak liked that while they made love. He kept moving slowly, until he bottomed out.

“Move,” Isak said with gritted teeth. And, of course, Even could never say no to Isak. So he set a steady pace.

It got faster, and Even made sur to hit Isak’s prostate with every thrust. And Isak fucking loved it, considering the tears running down his cheeks and the way he kept moaning Even’s name, his hands now scratching his boyfriend’s broad back.

Even held him and then stood up. Isak yelped and wrapped his long legs around his waist.

They had never tried this, but it worked: Even fucking Isak while standing up, holding him while he kept thrusting in, grunting due to Isak’s weight. The perks of being an ice hockey player were, though, that he could last for long holding his boyfriend and fucking him at the same time. And Isak just kept moaning, his prostate abused now and making his cock twitch with every thrust.

Sometimes their moans died before leaving their mouths because they were kissing; they were too desperate, it had been too long.

Even then placed Isak on the bed and, with one foot against the mattress and the other one on the floor, fucked Isak into oblivion, until his boyfriend had his eyes rolled inside his skull.

The son of the bell ringing interrupted them, and in that moment they both came, Isak all over his chest, Even inside of him.

They were dazed, Even slowly kissing Isak all over his face. “I’ll go and pick up the food, you stay here.”

Isak sighed and laid on his back, naked, while he waited for Even after one of their best shags ever.

It was real.

He was here.

With Even.

/

Isak stood in the middle of the empty living room, and then felt Even’s arms curl around his waist, his chin on Isak’s shoulder.

“That was the last box,” Even said, and then kissed his earlobe tenderly.

Isak nodded. “Finally. I hate moving out, you know that.”

Even turned him around, his arms over Isak’s shoulders. “Well, this one is finally definitive, right?”

Isak smiled. “Yeah. Remember when we moved in together in Oslo? It feels like ages ago.”

“Yeah. Well, this is a new life, I guess. Living in Vancouver, your new job, our new friends. Scared?” Even pressed his forehead against Isak’s.

Isak chuckled. “Not if I’m with you.”

And with a smile, the figure skater and the ice-hockey player sealed a kiss.


End file.
